


Свечи в пустыне

by miroveha, mistralle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Две тени ходили по обе стороны от Мустанга. Одну теснил Учитель, другая не переступала черту, обозначенную Ризой Хоукай.





	

Хоукай была настолько чуждым элементом на улицах Ишвара, что почти казалась своей.

Среди развалин и завалов многолетней давности, которые медленно, болезненно разбирались строительными бригадами — набранными из военных, гражданских, желавших подзаработать, и даже вернувшихся жителей, — она ходила призраком: бледнокожая, светловолосая, с потемневшими глазами. Обычно солдаты, не сговариваясь, снимали по утрам форменные кители убийц и весь день таскали камни под палящим солнцем, не жалея рубашек и собственных спин. Хоукай ходила в белой майке: грязь к ней не липла.

Шраму хотелось бы её ненавидеть, но при взгляде на нее, вот такую, у него не получалось. 

Под завалами лежало много скелетов. Хоукай садилась возле белых простыней, раскладывала их бережно и внимательно. Лицо у неё становилось пустым. 

Потом мимо проходил Мустанг и на секунду касался её плеча. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы в её глазах снова вспыхнула жизнь.

Доктор Марко в такие моменты сидел рядом и монотонно перечислял: женщина, сорок лет, вывих бедра, никогда не рожала; мужчина, шестьдесят лет, искривление позвоночника, ходил с тростью; женщина, мужчина, ребёнок, женщина… Бесконечная литания смерти. 

Шрам с наставником читали отходные каждый вечер, пока белые свёртки хоронили на новом кладбище. Мустанг с Хоукай всегда стояли в первом ряду, словно преступники на собственном суде. Они не прятали глаз: стояли, не отворачиваясь от ненависти, что читалась в каждом брошенном на них взгляде. 

Будь с ними Эд или Ал, было бы проще. Элриков любили — их невозможно было не любить. Конечно, в комплекте также поставлялось желание придушить Эда, но любовь обычно перевешивала. Вот только Эд больше не был алхимиком; Ал до сих пор путешествовал по Сину.

Больше героев среди военных для ишварцев не было.

После первых похорон, когда Мустанг с Хоукай, не сговариваясь, остались на кладбище до последнего ушедшего, Шрам наконец сорвался.

Он шел следом, пока они возвращались к своему лагерю, и видел, как при его приближении от камней отделяются тени, спешат к своим домам. Шрам для них оставался таким же пугалом, как и военные. Таким же, как гомункулы.

Но сейчас их страх играл ему на руку: иначе в лагерь эти двое без проблем не вернулись бы. А Шрам пока не мог допустить каких-то проблем.

Всю ночь он сидел в укрытии рядом с лагерем: следил, чтобы пустыня оставалась безлюдной. 

Там, в заранее подготовленном ишварцами логове, лежали фляги со свежей водой, еда и сложенные одеяла — а ещё, конечно, оружие. И лагерь внизу просматривался от края до края.

Дождавшись пересменки часовых, Шрам покорёжил ишварские винтовки одним ударом.

Наутро он поймал Хоукай в переулке между стеной Армстронга и завалом из обрушившейся храмовой школы. Она снова ходила одна, и зверь в Шраме взвыл в голос; в этот раз он не стал препятствовать.

— Какого хрена вы творите?! — выдохнул он, швырнув ее к стене. — Решили, что вам всё можно? Чего вы добиваетесь? Прощения? Искупления?!

Она стояла возле старой кирпичной кладки, видевшей бесчисленные смерти его соотечественников, и выбившиеся пряди из узла волос на ее затылке трепал сухой ветер. Отчего-то только сейчас он увидел, что кожа у неё покраснела от солнца, а на плечах вздувались пузыри ожогов. И всё равно она не пыталась закрыться. Никто из них не пытался.

— Понятно, — очень ровно сказал Шрам. — Ну что же.

Он шагнул к ней — и она встретила его с поднятой головой, глядя прямо в глаза, и не в ней не было страха. Только принятие. 

Он целовал её так грубо, как только мог, искусал ей губы — и она позволила. Даже приоткрыла рот, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Он взял её прямо у стены, вздёрнув над землёй, и она стонала ему на ухо, цепляясь за плечи. Её спина елозила по кладке в такт его толчкам; когда он кончил, то опустился на колени, и она оказалась сверху, зажатая между ним и кирпичами.

Склонив голову, он увидел белую отметину: там, где ей рассекли горло, чтобы дёрнуть Мустанга за поводок. Шрам рассеянно прикоснулся губами к этому следу — и только тогда понял, что не должен был. В этот самый момент в нём что-то сломалось окончательно и бесповоротно.

Спину она всё-таки ободрала. Когда они одевались, Шрам бросил ей свою полосатую накидку. 

— Хоть сейчас плечи прикрой, — сказал он.

Затем пошёл рядом, приноравливаясь под её шаг, и город вокруг них медленно перерождался на своём погребальном костре. 

В лагере военных наставник играл с Мустангом в карты. Риза дёрнулась, сбившись с шага. 

— Развлекается, — зарычала она, и на секунду стала такой же, какой Шрам привык ее видеть. 

— Пусть его, — тихо возразил он. — Это не игра. 

Мустанг о чём-то говорил, и его темные глаза блестели на свету, как обсидиан, как самый лучший уголь, как плёнка эфирных масел на остывающем чае.

Он тоже был живым. А потом Наставник рассмеялся в ответ, и Шрам выдохнул. Значит, не он один заметил. Не один понял, в чём дело.

Вечером Риза стреляла по банкам. Шрам этих банок почти не видел, но слышал каждое попадание. Промахов не было. Риза Хоукай уверенно целилась из своего пистолета, а Шрам вдруг вспомнил, как в её руках оказалось самое страшное оружие Аместриса. 

Мустанг наблюдал за стрельбищем с такой отчаянной гордостью, что щемило в сердце. 

Он ненавидел, что для армии и он сам, и остальные военные — просто живое оружие. И готов был развязать ещё одну войну, лишь бы это изменить. А потому без малейших раздумий вложил свой дар и даже самого себя в руки Ризы. 

Риза закончила своё выступление — по-другому это никак нельзя было назвать. Она пошла в свою палатку, чтобы убрать оружие в запирающийся ящик, и Шрам встал на её пути.

Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх: разрумянившаяся, светящаяся. Живая.

И тогда он наклонился и поцеловал её. 

Риза стояла, не двигаясь, воплощение стойкости и упрямства под его ладонями, и Шрам провёл руками по её плечам, чувствуя, как подрагивает её кожа от его прикосновений. Как раз достаточно боли, чтобы она позволила ему углубить поцелуй и не обратила внимания на его непривычную мягкость.

Мужчины ей были не то что не нужны, но Шрам не строил на свой счёт никаких иллюзий. Она видела в нём воплощение Ишвара, воплощение своих грехов и своё искупление. 

Шрам отстранился, но не убрал рук. Он смотрел на неё сверху вниз и думал, что может сломать ей шею одной рукой. Отшвырнуть на несколько метров. Поднять в воздух и держать, сколько угодно. 

Отчего-то осознание того, что просто разделить постель с ней он не может, вызывало глухую злость.

— Мы отправляемся с утра на инспекцию дальнего раскопа, — с лёгкой хрипотцой сказала Риза. — Я подумала, ты захочешь пойти с нами. 

Он хотел. Конечно же, хотел. С них сталось бы снова полезть змее в пасть: что Хоукай, что Мустанг потеряли страх и чувство самосохранения, не видели вокруг ничего, кроме своей цели. И вся их солдатня вместе с ними…

— Будьте готовы ещё до восхода, — сказал Шрам, отступив на шаг. — Солнце не так ударит в глаза.

Он ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа.

***

В развалинах старого города с ними всеми случалась какая-то странная метаморфоза, начало которой Шрам не взялся бы отследить. Он шёл за Мустангом между обугленных и обветренных остовов — все, что осталось от домов, — где новоприбывшие солдаты собирали урожай костей из засеянной годы назад смерти.

— Генерал! — отсалютовал один из тех солдат, что были слишком юны и не застали Ишвар до разрушения. Рядом с ними Шрам чувствовал себя стариком. Мустанг наклонил голову в ответном приветствии, неторопливо, уверенно. Шрам с неприязнью смотрел на его профиль: мелкие гусиные лапки в уголках глаз, наметившаяся складка в уголке рта…

Он ведь младше меня, вдруг подумал Шрам. Пусть даже и старше Ризы, но младше меня.

Внутри что-то болезненно дёрнулось. Шрам перевёл взгляд на восторженного солдатика, сияющего от того, что великий Генерал Мустанг соизволил обратить на него внимание. По нему нельзя было даже сказать, сколько же ему лет. Уже не кадет, но ещё ни разу не был в бою, это сразу видно. Шрам вспомнил, что Соколиному Глазу было семнадцать лет во время зачистки. Мустангу, соответственно, сколько — двадцать три? 

Шрам развернулся и побрёл прочь, ни говоря ни слова. Сердце бухало в груди, отдаваясь болезненным эхом во всём теле.

Сколько было лет тому мальчишке из соседнего дома, который частенько забегал к матушке на запах свежей выпечки? Сколько лет было его убийце?

Через несколько сотен шагов от старого города начиналась плоская, как столешница, утоптанная пустошь. Она был застелена белёсыми полотнами, вызывая мысли о праздничных столах под скатертями. Шрама затошнило. 

На полотнах споро раскладывали истлевшие останки. Марко здесь не было, да и обращались с костями куда менее уважительно. 

— Что это? — очень спокойно спросил Шрам. Предплечья кололо под татуировками. 

— Павшие солдаты, сэр, — ближайший могильщик вытянулся во фрунт перед ним, будто Мустанг уже успел их догнать и стоял теперь сзади. — Собираем останки и готовим к отправке в Центр для опознания согласно приказу генерала Мустанга, сэр.

Сзади зашуршал песок. Шрам зажмурился на мгновение. Он слышал, как песчинки скользят под лёгкими плетёными сапогами, которые он сам выбирал на рынке — исключительно в качестве образца для всех остальных недотёп, которые дюжинами валились от перегрева после очередной прогулки через барханы в форменных сапогах. Строители из гражданских были посообразительнее.

— Вольно, капрал, — спокойно сказала Риза, поравнявшись с ними. Она снова была в одной майке, но плечи уже взялись загаром, давая надежду на то, что в этот раз удастся обойтись без волдырей. 

— Лейтенант Хоукай, мэм, мы смогли обнаружить и вскрыть захоронение, о котором вы нам рассказали, — сообщил солдат, — позволите вернуться к обработке?

— Позволяю, — устало кивнула Риза.

Она пошла к остаткам бревенчатого сруба, всё ещё торчащего из земли, как хребет сгнившего чудовища.

Шрам шёл за ней, чувствуя, как молчание растекается между ними масляной плёнкой. В одном месте стену изуродовали пулями, и Шрам невольно задумался, как и когда такое могло произойти. Стреляли не со стороны Ишвара, но он не мог припомнить ни одной успешной вылазки в тыл врага, которая бы увенчалась подобным результатом.

— Они не хотели стрелять, — тихо сказала Риза, опускаясь на корточки рядом с выщербленным участком. — Приехали из Центра... Пацифисты. По обязательному набору. Они не хотели стрелять. Мы — тоже. Но если промахиваться раз за разом, сделаешь только хуже.

Шрам поколебался и уронил ладонь ей на голову. Его руки были самым опасным оружием на этой площадке после перчаток Мустанга, но Риза только вздохнула и опустила плечи.

— Чем быстрее, тем милосерднее, — глухо сказала она, рассеянно поглаживая земляные кирпичи. Эта стена тоже была творением Армстронга.

Шрам зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы и несильно потянул. Он был уверен, что у части черепов, которые сейчас раскладывали по отдельным полотнищам, будет одно идеально круглое отверстие.

— Идём, — глухо сказал Шрам, выпустив мягкие пряди из рук. Он пошёл впереди, не оборачиваясь, зная, что Риза следует за ним со спокойным, неживым лицом. Внутри тлела злость, от которой хотелось кому-то свернуть шею.

Не это он должен был видеть в их лицах — не проклятое приятие и обречённость. Он помнил ярость в глазах Мустанга, решимость и волю на бледном лице Хоукай во время последней битвы, и запомнил их такими. А сейчас они казались подделкой. 

Выйдя из развалин, Шрам свернул направо и пошел по узкой тропе на утес, за которым столетия назад протекала река. 

— Когда-то здесь был торговый путь, — сказал он, зная, что ветер отнесёт его слова назад. — Он остался только в балладах. Даже не в учебниках, потому что своих учебников у нас давно уже нет. 

Он встал на краю обрыва и посмотрел на каменистую равнину, лениво изгибающуюся между низких утесов. Хвост этой невиданной змеи терялся где-то далеко за горизонтом, там, где скорлупой чудовища белели запретные руины. Но отсюда виднелась лишь бесконечная пустыню. 

— Теперь мне ясно, почему в ваших учебниках об этом пути ничего не писали, — негромко сказал он Хоукай, вставшей рядом с ним. — Ксеркс, видимо, всегда был запретной темой. 

Когда-то давно ишварцы жили под боком у сильного, жестокого соседа, рядом с которым казалось безопасно — никто не смел подойти к этим границам, — и неспокойно одновременно. Но в одну ночь Ксеркс пал, и народ Ишвары, гонимый страхом, ушел от былого царства как можно дальше на юг. Разрастающаяся пустыня следовала за ними по пятам. 

— В Ксерксе ведь жили беженцы, — тихо сказала Риза: явно только для того, чтобы поддержать разговор. 

— Да, — Шрам криво усмехнулся. — В столице каждый день хоронили скелеты. Большую часть давным-давно растащили падальщики, а то, что осталось, занесло песком. Но кое-какие дождались погребения.

Он повернулся к Хоукай и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. Его сограждане обычно бледнели от такого взгляда и пытались отвернуться — все, кроме Учителя — но она даже не вздрогнула. И дело здесь было не в храбрости или бесстрашии. 

Шрам наклонился и поцеловал её, не закрывая глаз, и одной рукой расстегнул её заколку. Прохладный колючий ветер швырнул её волосы ему в лицо, и только тогда он прикрыл глаза. 

По небу бежали высокие тучи, медленно затягивая ослепительно-синие просторы. Скоро начнётся сезон дождей, принося в выжженные пустоши жизнь.

Шрам сел на край обрыва и прикусил щеку изнутри, когда Риза легла головой ему на колени. Его рука легла на ямочку между ключицами, сползла ниже, пока пальцы не скользнули под нагретую ткань.

— Река пересохла после падения Ксеркса, — сказал Шрам, глядя на остатки русла. — Тогда торговля почти прекратилась. Син опасался отправлять свои караваны, зная о катастрофе только то, что она стоила жизни всем жителям. 

— Кто бы не боялся, — тихо заметила Риза. 

— Когда-то я видел в храме старый свиток с иллюстрациями, — продолжил Шрам, рассеяно поглаживая чужую ключицу. — Почти уверен, что он был из Ксеркса. Язык выглядел... незнакомым. Храм разрушили во время зачистки, так что проверить не удастся. Жаль.

— Хоэнхайм умер, — добавила Риза. — Ни Эд, ни Ал не знают ксеркского. 

— Жаль вдвойне! — раздражённо дёрнул плечом Шрам. — Он мог бы спасти свой народ хотя бы так.

— Жаль, — согласилась Риза и вздохнула.

Говорить не хотелось. Шрам слушал, как шелестит песок на ветру, и различал в его переливах отголоски далёкой муштры. Он скосился на Ризу и поймал взглядом её рассеянную улыбку, мягкую и довольную.

— Мустанг? — спросил он, давя смешок.

— Добрался до отчётности, — удовлетворённо заключила Риза. — Я специально туда не заглядывала. Пусть его опыт научит.

Ветер затих, и Шрам почти смог разобрать целую нецензурную тираду. Жаль, что он не видел лица Мустанга. Ему шла благородная ярость.

Риза прикрыла глаза и, кажется, собралась подремать.

— Ты любишь его, — сказал Шрам, ведя рукой по её горлу. Под пальцами вздрагивала жилка.

— Да, — просто ответила Хоукай, не открывая глаз.

Шрам вспомнил спину Мустанга, когда тот жёг зелёную тварь в подземельях, огненный шторм, что бушевал вокруг него, как воплощение ярости; вспомнил его глаза, когда истекающую кровью Ризу бросили в круг, вспомнил его невидящий, потерянный взгляд, когда его вышвырнуло из-за Врат.

— Понимаю, — сказал он и улыбнулся.

Мустанга было легко и любить, и ненавидеть.

***

Тело нашли мальчишки — поздно, почти в полночь. Тарга и Беспамятный: они оба развлекались тем, что выскальзывали из Общего Дома ночами и рыскали по округе, ища неприятностей на свою задницу. Шрам знал их обоих; они частенько следили за ним, прячась за временными заборами и стопами тюков. 

Впервые они сами пришли к нему. 

Они стояли, бледные, запыхавшиеся, с глазами на мокром месте, и смотрели на Шрама со странной надеждой. 

— Он там… лежит, — сглотнул Беспамятный, сжимая дрожащие кулаки. — Мёртвый.

— Кто лежит? — спросил Шрам, откладывая в сторону свиток и кисточку, которой он обновлял повреждённый текст.

— Солдат, — плаксиво сказал Тарга.

Они были перепуганы насмерть — настолько, что примчались просить о помощи монстра, при виде которого расступалась любая толпа на улице.

— Ведите, — бросил Шрам, поднимаясь. Оставалась ещё слабая надежда, что это какой-то неловкий идиот из строителей, свалившийся с крыши и расшибивший себе голову, но шансы были ничтожными. 

Мальчишки шли по обе стороны от Шрама, не отходя больше, чем на пару шагов, и веяло от них почти безумным ужасом. Они поверили в то, что всё будет хорошо, пошли за Учителем, за Элриками, за Шрамом, и прожили без войны столько, что хватило привыкнуть. 

А теперь мир трещал по швам. За убийство солдата полагался расстрел.

Шрам нёс в одной руке лампу, и первое, что он увидел — тёмную лужу на земле, уже подсохшую. В воздухе тянуло кровью.

Мальчишка в мундире полусидел в промежутке между пока нежилыми домами, смотрел перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами, весь залитый кровью из вспоротого горла.

Шрам тихо выругался и потёр лоб. Нужно было звать Мустанга, пока ещё не подошёл патруль. Здесь мало кто ходил: в основном эту часть города обходили мужчины из выживших, а солдаты появлялись только днём и в полночь. Но до полночи оставалось всего ничего. Шраму не хотелось объяснять патрулю, что этот конкретный убитый не на его совести. 

По-хорошему, он должен был сам пойти за Мустангом. Но оставить мальчишек рядом с трупом, в темноте, когда поблизости ходит убийца, он не мог.

— Марш в лагерь военных, — рыкнул он. — Позовёте генерала. Скажете, что я остался рядом с трупом, пусть поторопится. 

На него перепугано вытаращились. Шрам слышал о самом себе самые противоречивые слухи. Среди ишварцев, что он мог как оживить мертвого, так и стереть что угодно с лица земли. Чего именно ждали от него эти сосунки, он даже не хотел знать.

Шрам отдал им лампу, а сам остался в темноте, поплотнее запахнувшись в полосатый плащ. Ночь была безлунной, но звёзды сияли на небе так ярко, что перехватывало дух. Шрам опёрся плечами о небелёную стену и задышал спокойно и бесшумно, растворяясь в ночи. Если убийца — или убийцы — ещё поблизости, они могут выйти прямо на него. Это было бы идеально. Поймать их и сдать Мустангу. Лучше было бы, конечно, взять всё в свои руки, причём буквально, но нельзя. Пока нельзя: Ишвар ещё не восстановлен, и Аместрис искупает свои грехи деньгами и рабочей силой. Полная административная автономия: вот что обещало новое правительство. Но смешно было думать об автономной груде камней; вот и бросали сюда таких мальчишек, чтобы они отрабатывали чужие преступления своим потом — а теперь, получается, и кровью.

В строительном мусоре шуршали пустынные мыши. Над головой попискивали крыланы, гоняясь за мошкой. От тела, спрятанного за горой кирпичей, не доносилось ни звука. 

Топот множества ног он услышал издалека. Они опять носили форменные сапоги, и улица дрожала в ужасе под их поступью. Шрам открыл глаза.

— Оцепить периметр! — рыкнул Мустанг. Он шёл рядом с Таргой, взъерошенный и бледный, в одной майке — и в перчатках. Штаны его явно видали лучшие времена.

За его плечом шла Риза Хоукай, в растянутой майке, со спутанными, распущенными волосами. От лампы, которую нёс солдат сбоку, падали тёплые лучи, раскрашивавшие пряди её волос в тёпло-рыжий цвет. 

Шрам задержался глазами на бледном, встревоженном лице и встретился с ней взглядом. Отвернуться смог не сразу.

— Сюда, — сказал он, открывая проход. Мустанг тут же шагнул мимо него. От его плеча пахнуло жаром, и Шрам на секунду прикрыл глаза.

Риза тихо приказала что-то полудюжине сопровождающих их солдат, и вперед споро протиснулись двое с лампами, скользнули в дальний угол переулка, заливая грязные стены светом. 

— Вы отлично справились, — мягко сказала Риза запыхавшимся мальчишкам. — Всё будет хорошо. Вы сообщили Учителю?

Мальчишки почему-то в ужасе посмотрели на Шрама.

— Идите, — сухо бросил он, и их как ветром сдуло.

— Лейтенант Росс, следуйте за ними. Будете сопровождать Учителя до дальнейших указаний, — приказала Риза, и молодая женщина в военной форме сорвалась в бег, догоняя несущихся мальчишек. 

Свет дальних ламп дробился в глазах Ризы, наполняя их жидким огнём.

Шрам прикрыл глаза и шагнул за кирпичи к Мустангу.

Невидящий взгляд солдатика устремлялся в небо с застывшим изумлением, и на лице не было боли или злости. Его лицо первым бросалось в глаза, стоило лишь шагнуть в проулок. Пара таких же солдатиков, ещё неделю назад стоявших с ним на плацу кадетского училища, сгрудились вокруг позади Хоукай и глядели, как потерянные щенята. Когда они косились на Шрама, их глаза были потрясёнными, обиженными.

«За что? — молчаливо спрашивали они. — Как же так?» 

Шрам скрипнул зубами. Неужели они точно так же смотрели на солдат Аместриса, которые жили в городе — некоторые годами — перед началом бойни? 

«За что?..» 

Мустанг сидел на корточках перед телом и равнодушно смотрел на впитывающуюся в землю кровь. 

Мальчишку убили ударом в горло. Один удар, точный и выверенный, и нападавший был немного ниже. Шрам мог это сказать и так.

Не стиль военных. Свои бы ударили в спину или застрелили. Зато Шрам не раз видел, как работают лазутчики Ишвара во время Зачистки. 

Этот молокосос не чувствовал опасности. Он доверял тому, кто его убил, и не ждал ничего дурного. Шрам опустился на корточки рядом с Мустангом, наклонился поближе.

Ни отметин на руках, ни синяков, ни царапин. 

Мустанг негромко сказал что-то застывшей позади Ризе, и толпа заволновалась, слаженно отступая. 

Шея у мальчишки была чистая, без следов укусов или поцелуев. Если, конечно, его любовник не лежал зубами в землю.

— Он не способен на такое, — негромко пробормотал Мустанг, безошибочно отследив его мысли. — Я знаю их всех, они пока наивные щенята. 

Шрам перевёл это для себя так: пока им не покажут на личном примере, что это возможно, они не пойдут бесчинствовать.

До этой поры прецедентов не было. Если Мустанг действительно так хорошо знает свой личный состав…

Шрам повернулся к столпившимся у выхода на главную улицу щенятам. Им не могло быть больше восемнадцати, и были они такими растерянными, что, казалось, вот-вот начнут проситься к мамке под юбку.

Шрам с силой провёл по лицу ладонями. Как же некстати...

— Отдайте медикам, пусть всё оформят, — сказал Мустанг, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я напишу его родным.

Шрам пошёл рядом с ним. Каждый тяжёлый шаг отдавался эхом от обмазанных глиной стен домов. 

— Рядовой Фернес — сирота, — негромко сказал Мустанг, откидывая голову назад. Его лицо было сейчас смертельно усталым. — Последние два года после смерти матери жил с дядей. Выпустился из кадетского корпуса годом раньше.

Шрам совершенно не нуждался в этом знании. Ему не было дела до того, как звали мальчишку, сколько ему исполнилось лет, что он любил на завтрак. 

Но Мустанг вроде бы рассказывал даже и не ему. Шрам невольно засмотрелся, как тени от тусклых фонарей текут по скуластому лицу, скрывая глаза и скрадывая черты.

Он знал их в лицо, по именам, время от времени разговаривал с ними, лично курировал их подготовку. 

— Он был не для армии, — продолжал Мустанг. — И соглашался, что по окончанию службы ему стоит уйти на гражданку. 

Это было прощание.

— Не судьба, — бесстрастно сказал Шрам. 

Мустанг шагнул мимо него, не оглядываясь, и глаза у него были почти такие же, как когда его вышвырнуло из-за Врат Истины.

Шрам не отставал. Как не вовремя, как не вовремя! 

На улице светало. 

— Завалишься дрыхнуть, Мустанг? — насмешливо спросил Шрам, быстро догоняя его.

— Нет смысла, построение через полтора часа, — безжизненно отчеканил тот, печатая шаг почти по-строевому. — Разомнусь, и можно работать.

Шрам чувствовал кипящее под безжизненностью пламя, и у него волоски на руках вставали дыбом. Мустанг был сейчас опасен, как никогда, и прекрасно понимал это: уходил в пустыню, подальше — совершенно один.

— Поучаствую, если ты не против, — решил Шрам и ускорился, задавая направление.

Если бы его не было рядом, Мустанг бы давным-давно сорвался и залил пустыню жидким огнём, сплавляя песок в стекло силой своей ярости. Но сейчас Шрам шёл за его левым плечом, смотрел на эту прямую спину, на дёрганые, нервные движения, и Мустанг держался из последних сил, запирая в себе рвущееся наружу страшное, смертельное.

Чем дольше он так держался, тем ужаснее всё должно было закончиться. Возможно, было бы лучше оставить его одного, но Шрам не мог уйти. Слишком уж пустыми, мёртвыми были глаза Мустанга под горящей плёнкой бешенства. Оставить его одного было всё равно что пройти внизу по горной дороге, когда над обрывом сверху висит незнакомый тебе человек. Он, может, выберется и сам, и помощь твоя, никому не нужная, окажется лишней, неуместной. Но до Мустанга можно было дотянуться, можно было вытянуть руки ладонями вперёд — даже не касаясь, а готовясь к касанию. 

Они вышли к занесённым песком развалинам пригородного поселения. До войны у Шрама там жила тётка. Рано овдовевшая и бездетная, она учила детишек пастухов и пескоходцев, которые целые недели проводили за чертой города. С полным домом детей она могла быть спокойной, что никто и никогда не попробует подтолкнуть её к браку второй раз; она жила ожиданием встречи с мужем, твёрдо уверенная, что когда бы она ни пришла, он будет её ждать у порога. 

Этот посёлок погиб первым, проглоченный пламенем орудий.

Шрам шагнул в нечётко очерченный круг фундамента. Здесь когда-то стояли столы. Здесь всегда ждала она — островок спокойствия, который был непоколебим в своём постоянстве. Сюда он с братом мог прийти в любой момент и обрести покой, даже когда с этим не справлялся Храм.

Сейчас он привёл сюда одного из её убийц.

— Давай, — сказал он, вставая у бывшего выхода на кухню. — Снимай перчатки, Мустанг. Если, конечно, не боишься. 

Это была глупая подначка, но Шрам и не ставил целью его спровоцировать. Нужен был всего лишь повод, чтобы выдержка Мустанга, натянутая, как струна, наконец сорвалась. И тот глухо рассмеялся, стягивая с рук тряпочки со смертоносными рисунками, служившие больше напоминанием, чем оружием. Его майка белела в стремительно светлеющих сумерках. Было видно, как Мустанг повёл плечами, разогреваясь. Мелкий песок висел в воздухе и заскрёб в горле, заставляя прокашляться.

Шрам скинул плащ; подумав немного, стащил и безрукавку. Холодный воздух впился в кожу, прогнав по телу стадо колючих мурашек. Дышать стало легче. 

Мустанг взглянул на него и усмехнулся, взявшись за подол своей майки.

Небо заливалось на востоке стыдливым заревом, и, казалось, делилось своими красками с противником напротив. 

Мустанг поднял кулаки, становясь в смутно знакомую стойку. Под покрытой отметинами кожей жгутами ходили мышцы.

Шрам скинул пинком сандалии и зарылся подошвами в холодный песок. Это всё было знакомо. Шрам даже насмешливо поклонился.

Мустанг криво усмехнулся и кинулся вперёд. Бил он всерьёз. Шрам поймал его кулак на предплечье, отбросил в сторону, не обращая внимания на болезненное онемение, прокатившееся по руке. Жар, волной катившийся от Мустанга, обжигал Шраму грудь даже сейчас, когда они ещё не сошлись всерьёз.

Шрам ударил ребром ладони, метя в горло, но Мустанг перехватил его руку, использовал как опору и ударил ногой в тяжёлом сапоге. Шрам охнул и отшвырнул его в сторону. Мустанг чуть не сломал ему колено. 

Они сцепились, как пустынные коты. Шрам бил ладонью, танцевал на месте, вспоминая полузабытые движения. Он был на голову выше Мустанга, раза в полтора тяжелее, но именно сейчас брал легкостью и подвижностью. Армейские сапоги были отличным подспорьем в драке на брусчатке или на твёрдой земле, но вязли в песках тёткиного дома. Мустанг был быстрым, как кошка. Шрам от него такого даже не ожидал. С резвостью, которой Шрам никак не мог предсказать, Мустанг вдруг лёгким, почти балетным движением крутнулся на носке. Вторая нога выстрелила вверх, и Шрам не успевал уйти, да и не хотел особенно. От удара на секунду потемнело в глазах, во рту разлилось солёное. Шрам мотнул головой, отступая, но всё же не успел среагировать.

Тяжёлый сапог впечатался в подставленное бедро, и Мустанг взлетел в прыжке, ложась предплечьем на горло Шраму. Он обкрутился вокруг его спины, прижался, давя всем своим весом и яростью. Его злое, частое дыхание обжигало Шраму ухо, его сердце стучало в спину, и Шрам почувствовал, как собственное вдруг болезненно вздрагивает.

Он ударил локтем в бок, где раскидывал лучи след от ожога. Мустанг охнул, ослабляя хватку, и сполз вниз, невольно позволив перехватить его руку и заломить за спину, вбивая лицом в песок. Ладонью Шрам накрыл его холку, крепко прихватил, продавливая каменные мышцы. 

Солнце вставало, и Шрам видел каждую капельку пота, каждый волосок. Мустанг зарычал по-звериному, забился в его хватке, и Шраму пришлось надавить сильнее, упереться коленом рядом с его бедром, чтобы не навалиться всем весом. На кулаке, заломленном за спину, тускло виднелся алхимический круг, выцарапанный прямо на коже. Центр рассекала глубокая впадина, где ладонь проткнуло насквозь лезвие Кинга Брэдли.

Они замерли в неподвижности на долгие секунды, и Шрам всё никак не мог отдышаться. Будто бой длился не считанные минуты, а долгие часы. Сердце колотилось так, будто он висел над пропастью и держался за вывернутое запястье и сильную шею, чтобы не сорваться.

Мустанг ударил кулаком по песку с бессильным рыком. 

— Ещё раз, — сказал Шрам, поднимаясь на ноги. — И сними сапоги. Ещё бы гири к ногам привязал.

Мустанг поднялся, стряхивая с себя песок бессознательными, лёгкими движениями. Мелкие песчинки наверняка забрались под пояс штанов, там, где ткань к коже должен прижимать ремень — которого сейчас не было. Ткань на пояснице чуть топорщилась, отходила, когда Мустанг наклонился, чтобы поставить сапоги в сторону.

На этот раз Шрам напал сам, не дожидаясь, пока противник распрямится.

Он стал ещё легче. Шрам снёс его к торчащей из песка трубе дымохода, приложил его спиной к обгорелым кирпичам. Мустанг задохнулся, охнул, но тут же ударил коленом, пользуясь близостью. Шрам подставил бедро и тут же впечатал кулак в солнечное сплетение, тщательно сдерживаясь.

Таким ударом он мог убить, и не раз убивал, кроша рёбра даже через жировую подушку. А у Мустанга и намёка на жир не было. Под кулаком неподатливо спружинили твёрдые мышцы и Мустанг захрипел, мутнея взглядом, согнулся вперёд, ложась лбом на подставленное плечо. Шрам держал его на весу и терпеливо ждал, пока тот продерётся сквозь агонию.

Голая испачканная спина содрогалась, пока Мустанг пытался вздохнуть.

Шрам помог ему выпрямиться, когда дыхание стало выравниваться. 

— Ещё раз, — выдохнул Мустанг.

— Ты еле держишься на ногах, — заметил Шрам, не торопясь, впрочем, его отговаривать. 

— Ещё раз, — Мустанг на секунду прикрыл глаза. — В последний раз. 

Они снова разошлись по разные стороны песчаного круга, и Шрам размял пальцы, пытаясь унять жжение в ладонях. Кожа горела, пульсировала в такт сердцебиению, и Шрам даже не был уверен, чей же это пульс.

Надо было заканчивать. Причём как можно скорее.

Солнце быстро вставало над горизонтом, и от ног Мустанга тянулась длинная, угольная тень. Шрам смотрел на неё, не отводя глаз, и старался не думать, отчего так не хочет взглянуть на противника.

В этот раз Мустанг снова атаковал, но это был уже последний всплеск. Шрам сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская его мимо себя, но подставил руку, скользнул ею по шее отголоском давешнего захвата, толкнул назад, падая на колено и подставляя под колени Мустанга своё бедро.

Тот охотно потерял равновесие и тут же сгруппировался, ушёл в кувырок, чтобы уйти подальше, но — странное дело — Шрам этого ожидал. Он читал будущие движения Мустанга так, будто видел их тысячи раз, будто сам с ним двигался. 

Согнутые ноги упёрлись в подставленное плечо, останавливая перекат, а влажный затылок лёг в подставленную ладонь в дюйме над песком. И мир рассыпался на тысячу картинок и ощущений.

Поясница давила на бедро, под пальцами на шее ошалело бился пульс, волосы были влажными и мягкими, почти как у Ризы, мышцы живота подрагивали, выдавая напряжение, с которым Мустанг удерживался в этом положении. Он смотрел на Шрама распахнутыми глазами, будто видел впервые, и от направленной внутрь злости не осталось следа. Выгорело дотла, и копоть унесло утренним ветром. А потом Мустанг… не расслабился, нет, но что-то в нем вдруг ослабло, будто резко провисла натянутая струна, так и не порвавшись. 

Мустанг выдохнул и застыл, безмолвно признавая поражение.

Шрам упёрся в песок посильнее и медленно перекатил Мустанга обратно. Тот встал на ноги одним слитным движением и посмотрел на Шрама сверху вниз, всё ещё сбитый с толку, разгорячённый.

— В рукопашной против тебя у меня нет ни единого шанса, — сказал Мустанг, протягивая руку. 

Шрам, не думая, ухватился за шершавую ладонь, сжал, вставая на ноги. 

Кожа горела.

Мустанг накинул на плечи шинель, но разумно не стал надевать майку. Шрам сгрёб свою одежду в охапку и пошёл впереди, подставляя спину солнцу. 

Риза ждала их в трёх метрах, не больше, снова не озаботившись прикрыть плечи. Шрам заворчал и набросил на неё свою накидку, не замедляя шага.

Сердце всё никак не успокаивалось.

Он шёл и не думал, старательно не думал, что во время драки их могли дважды окружить и перебить, а они бы даже не заметили. Не думал, что на те двадцать минут, полчаса, для него никого не существовало, кроме Мустанга.

…Волосы под пальцами. Тяжесть головы на плече. Тяжесть на спине.

В голове мутилось. Шрам потёр ладонями лицо и прерывисто вздохнул. От ладоней пахло чужим потом.

***

Утром он видел Учителя, играющего в шахматы с Мустангом. Тот сидел на утоптанной земле, подставляя загорелые плечи солнцу, и был настолько вызывающе неприкрыт, что у Шрама защипало в глазах. Мустанг не прятался ни от жары, ни от ветра, напоённого песком, ни от ненависти во взглядах.

Правда, с течением времени ненависти явно поубавилось.

Учитель сидел на раскладном табурете, чинно закутавшись в накидку, но глаза у него горели по-мальчишески. Ещё бы. Шрам не умел играть в шахматы. Он всегда оставлял за собой право в последний момент ударить противника доской по голове, сметая фигуры, и победить хотя бы так. Учителю это доставляло почти физическую боль.

Мустанг смотрел на Учителя снизу вверх, но делал это так естественно и непринуждённо, что это не казалось нарочитым или наигранным. Ему просто было так удобно, и ничего зазорного он в этом не видел. Шрам чувствовал, что здесь и сейчас Мустанг искренен ничуть не менее, чем когда жёг глаза зелёной твари из подземелий. 

Мустанг рассмеялся на реплику Учителя, взлохматил себе волосы. Болван. Хоть бы голову прикрыл.

Шрам подошёл тогда к ним и взглянул на доску. Учитель загонял Мустанга в ловушку, из которой уже невозможно было вырваться. Мустанг это не мог не видеть, и смотрел на доску с весёлым азартом, явно планируя свести всё к пату. Хмыкнув, Шрам сказал:

— Только дураки считают, что пат — это ничья. На самом деле это проигрыш для обеих сторон.

На стрельбищах грохнул одиночный выстрел.

Мустанг вдруг запнулся и побледнел, медленно поворачивая к нему голову. Лицо у него стало мёртвым, застывшим.

— Иди! — резко бросил Учитель, вскакивая. — Генерал, вы в порядке?

— Да, — после паузы сказал Мустанг. Голос его был спокоен, как поле битвы после побоища, когда страдать и яриться уже некому.

Шрам не стал никуда уходить. Он наклонился к самому его лицу и стиснул пальцами разгорячённое от солнца плечо.

— Носи что-нибудь на голове, — с нажимом сказал он. — Сколько можно повторять? Солнце выпарит тебе последние мозги. Элрик будет долго смеяться.

Мустанга слегка передёрнуло, а по лицу промелькнуло странное выражение: смесь страдания и стоицизма, щедро приправленного раздражением.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Мустанг, отводя взгляд. — Как-то руки не доходят...

— У Хоукай должно быть уже, наверное, с дюжину подходящих полотен для головы, — проворчал Шрам. — Выбирай любое. Может быть, тогда твои солдаты начнут брать с тебя пример. 

Он стянул с головы свою повязку и грубо накинул на темные волосы.

Сзади тихонько фыркнули. Там стояла в теньке Мария Росс, личный охранник Учителя. Шрам знал, что они знакомы ещё с тех времен, когда она перебиралась через пустыню в Син. В конце концов, статус официального мертвеца после ритуального сожжения Мустангом надо было чем-то оправдывать. 

Но пройдя закалку Элриками и синскими контрабандистами, Росс оказалась незаменимым кадром для личной армии Мустанга. Шрам знал наверняка, что время от времени в доме Учителя появляются странные личности с раскосыми глазами, заинтересованные в восстановлении торговых путей через пустыню, и приходят они как раз благодаря Марии Росс. 

И с полного благословения Мустанга.

А сейчас она стояла и посмеивалась над непосредственным начальством. Шрам приблизительно знал, что за это могли сделать с нерадивым солдатом. Насмотрелся, пока ходил по Аместрису, присматриваясь к своим врагам.

Мустанг болезненно улыбнулся и неловко поправил белую ткань, чтобы не свешивалась на глаза.

— Ты всегда прав, друг мой, — глухо сказал он. 

Учитель выдохнул.

— Время летит так незаметно, — сказал он. — Генерал, не откажете ли в милости сопроводить меня до выхода из лагеря?

Мустанг пошёл рядом с ним, и Шрам, глядя ему вслед, скрипнул зубами. Так идут, когда прикрывают спину. Когда рядом те, кого давно уже нет, но ты все равно чувствуешь их каждый шаг, слышишь каждый вздох, последний из которых давным-давно отзвучал и растворился во времени.

Учитель ходил по левую руку от Мустанга, оттесняя в сторону безмолвную тень, которая, видимо, и была причиной того, что Мустанг знал ишварские присказки о шахматах и разбирался в классических стратегиях для учеников.

Две тени по обе стороны от Мустанга. Одну теснил Учитель, другую...

Другая не переступала черту, обозначенную Ризой.

Сглотнув постылую горечь, Шрам ушёл к командной палатке, где правила лейтенант Хоукай.

Сразу за лагерем жизнь тлела лишь в тенях от камней и чахлых деревьев, воду для которых каждый день таскали молодые солдаты. Их лица уже давно примелькались, и Шрам, бывало, наблюдал, как за ними бегают мальчишки: вначале чтобы поддразнить или кинуть камнем, а сейчас — таская украдкой скупые угощения. Разница между ними была хорошо, если в четыре года.

Ризе Хоукай, безжалостному Соколиному Глазу, было столько же, когда она заслужила своё прозвище. Шрам скрипел зубами и старательно не думал о том, сколько же его людей погибло от рук…

Ребёнка.

Он бы убил её тогда. Ни капли не сомневаясь, не колеблясь и не терзаясь потом сожалениями. 

Солнце кочевало по небу, тени вытягивались, а песок тихо потрескивал, отдавая накопленный за день жар. Глядя на лагерь военных, Шрам видел то же, что и всегда: обломки руин и бесконечную пустыню, медленно всасывающую в себя прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Имели ли смысл все их страдания на фоне подобной вечности? 

Неясно было, сколько времени он провел в ожидании. Уже под вечер Риза подошла к нему, будто соткалась из лучей заката — опять с непокрытой головой, но зато в пустынном плаще. Шрам посмотрел на неё, загорелую, усталую, и не выдержал: положил руку ей на шею и притянул к себе, пряча её лицо у себя на груди. 

— Пойдешь со мной? — спросил он, даже не зная, какого именно ответа от нее ждет.

Отстранившись, Риза посмотрела ему в глаза и кивнула. 

Он вёл её за собой, отчего-то не решаясь взять за руку или под локоть. Будто что-то росло между ними и раскрывало хрупкие листья, которые могли сломаться от каждого прикосновения; казалось, он держался за Ризу одним только теплом между их руками. И Риза почему-то шла рядом, не позволяя этой хрупкой связи порваться.

Шрам привёл её к себе — в чудом уцелевший домишко, где не было ни кухни, ни ванной. Впервые за все время, что Шрам тут жил, здесь побывал кто-то ещё. Даже Учитель не навещал его дома.

Поднявшись за ним следом по тесной лестнице, Риза остановилась и прищурилась, ослеплённая последними лучами заката. Шрам с трудом втянул воздух.

Она позволяла себе закрыть глаза в его присутствии. Это было… откровеннее, чем если бы лейтенант Риза Хоукай отдала ему всё своё оружие.

Шрам шагнул к ней и прикоснулся к её губам кончиками пальцев. Риза посмотрела ему в глаза — бесстрашно, открыто — и не отрывала взгляд, пока он обводил контур её рта. Шершавые мозоли на подушечках пальцев цеплялись за трещинки на губах. Дыхание щекотало ему руку, и от этого стягивало что-то в солнечном сплетении. 

Риза вздохнула и приоткрыла губы, ласково скользнула языком ему по пальцам.

Шрам вздрогнул. Это было… Слишком. Лучше бы полоснули бритвой.

Он потянул её к себе за плечи и прижался губами к обветренному рту, выпивая дыхание — до судорожных вздохов, до невольного стона, — и постарался забыть обо всем. 

***

С запада шёл ветер, и нёс по небу обрывки туч. Холодало. 

В комнате Шрама было темно и прохладно, и Риза, раскинувшаяся в его постели, была единственным ярким пятном среди закатного сумрака. 

Её нога лежала на бёдрах Шрама, и он чувствовал мягкую кожу, обтягивающую твёрдые мышцы. Грудь мерно вздымалась и опадала, лицо было спокойно — Риза Хоукай спала и видела сны. Шрам не стал ее будить; каждую минуту отпущенного ей отдыха он чувствовал, как свою. 

Набросив балахон, Шрам тихо спустился вниз, в крохотный коридор между миром снаружи и домом внутри. Буквально в трех шагах от него уже можно было ступить на утоптанную глину городских улиц. Из дверного проема, прикрытого лишь полотнищем с традиционными узорами, тянуло ночным ветром. Дверь Шрам не ставил из принципа. Полной грудью вдохнув аромат пыли, специй и высушенного на солнце дерева, он вышел наружу и прислонился спиной к стене. 

После заката улицы пустели. До отбоя в лагере военных оставалось ещё часа полтора, но Мустанг не любил, когда его люди впустую шлялись по городу. Меньше возможностей спровоцировать — или, наоборот, поддаться на провокацию. Шрам молчаливо это одобрял.  
Где-то перекрикивалась пацанва. После страшной находки они сбивались стайками и не ходили в одиночку — никто не ходил. Кроме самого Шрама. Мало ли, что могло случиться. Но коварные убийцы как-то не особо торопились на него клевать. Возможно, он был для них недостаточно беззащитен.

На небе все ярче проступали звезды, и Шрам мог бы даже заглядеться, если бы все ещё помнил их названия.

В начале улицы глухо послышался характерный топот армейских сапог, но он даже не стал оборачиваться. Мустанг подошёл сам: затянутый в военную форму, с невыразительным выражением лица и пугающе живыми глазами. 

— Вечернее построение через полчаса, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — Скажи ей. Есть зацепки, мы собираем всех вместе.

Шрам молча кивнул, отступая в сумрак своей прихожей.

— Войдёшь? — спросил он, взглянув искоса на нежданного гостя. 

— В другой раз, — пообещал Мустанг, слабо улыбнувшись. Всё было неправильно. 

Шрам отмахнулся от этих мыслей и в несколько секунд взлетел по крутым ступенькам. Занавеси на окне были плотно задёрнут — и на мгновение он замер, внезапно потерявшись в собственной спальне. 

В тишине комнаты слышалось лёгкое, спокойное дыхание. Шрам вслепую шагнул к кровати и безошибочно нашёл Ризу рукой. Расслабленная, тёплая. Маяк в кромешной тьме, который безошибочно выведет, где бы ни было место твоего назначения.

Так ли себя чувствовал Мустанг, ослепнув? 

— Что? — хрипловато спросила Риза, просыпаясь. 

— Твоё начальство беспокоится, что ты не знаешь о сместившемся распорядке, — буркнул Шрам. Руку он всё ещё держал у неё на плече. Её волосы тёплым шёлком щекотали ему пальцы. 

— Ох, — вздохнула Риза, откидывая одеяло. — Мне нужен свет.

Черкнув кресалом, Шрам зажег плошку на табурете у постели. От нее было больше чада, чем света, но ничего лучше ему обычно не требовалось. 

— Спускайся, — скупо предложил он и сам пошел вниз. Мустанг по-прежнему стоял у входа, а оставлять этого гостя в одиночестве не хотелось.

— Что там с расследованием? — негромко спросил Шрам, прислонившись к стене напротив.

— В процессе, — Мустанг криво усмехнулся. — Мы проверили всех наших. Если это и был кто-то из них, то для убийства несчастного рядового они составили целый заговор, в котором участвует дюжины две человек, не меньше. Я считаю это маловероятным.

Внутри копошились пустые подозрения. Вдруг так и было? Как-никак, маловероятным в своё время казалось и то, что бессмертный гомункул создаст страну специально для воплощения алхимического круга. А поди ж ты!..

Мустанг негромко фыркнул.

— Не отпускает, — признался он. — Никак.

— Да. — Шрам нахмурился, недовольно рассматривая недавно восстановленную стену дома напротив. Скоро туда должны были въехать две семьи из палаточного городка. 

Мустанг нарочно искал среди своих. Копал, безжалостно держа под подозрением даже самых близких. Шрам точно знал, что в первую очередь Мустанг проверил Ризу Хоукай и Марию Росс.

Он выдохнул. Скорее всего, мальчишку прикончил кто-то из его собратьев. Как же все это было не вовремя. Каким бы он ни был юным и безобидным, в глазах ишварцев он был виновен в главном преступлении — он был аместрийцем. Даже, если кто-то и знает правду, они не расскажут ничего и под пытками.

Мустанг невидяще смотрел в небо. Шрама пробрало дрожью.

— Эй, — окликнул он. — Она что-то долго. Пойду...

— Лейтенант уже минуты три как здесь, — медленно улыбнулся Мустанг. 

— Я ждала, пока вы закончите, — подтвердила Риза, откидывая полог. — Простите за задержку, генерал. 

— У нас пока есть время, — отмахнулся Мустанг. — Доброй ночи, Шрам.

— Спокойной ночи, — бросил Шрам, уходя к себе.

Из окна он видел, как они уходили: быстро, но не торопясь, уверенные, преисполненные силы.

Он лёг рано, не став перестилать постель. Простыни были ещё тёплыми. Примятая подушка удобно легла под затылок; от ткани шёл слабый горьковатый запах. Стандартное мыло, выдаваемое всем военным. Закрыв глаза, Шрам вспомнил чёткий профиль Мустанга на фоне медленно темнеющей улицы. Только теперь он мог чувствовать спиной тепло от другого тела через плотную занавесь.

Ночью его ничто не тревожило.

***

Шрам остановился, наблюдая невиданное ранее зрелище. По улице мчалась Мария Росс, наступая на пятки мальчишки-посланца, вытаращив глаза и придерживая руками полы наброшенной шинели. На лице её паника боролась с восторгом, и Шрам невольно заморгал.

— Что случилось? — крикнул он, невольно напрягшись.

— Эдвард Элрик приехал, сэр! — крикнула она на бегу.

Шрам почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось, перекрутилось вокруг своей оси и снова встало на место.

Он и сам не понял, как бросился следом. Эдвард Элрик официально порвал все связи с армией, но он никогда не рвал связей с друзьями, а команда Мустанга была ему ближе всех. И почему же этот ходячий источник неприятностей заявился именно сейчас? 

Шрам скрипнул зубами. Неужели из-за убийства? Неужели всё снова повторяется?!

В лагерь его пропустили без разговоров. Часовые сияли, как начищенные монеты. Как же, сам Стальной Алхимик. Живая легенда. Человек-катастрофа автоматического наведения. 

Живая легенда изволила вкушать нехитрый солдатский паёк, шумно чавкая и глотая полупрожёванные куски. Кашевар стоял рядом с умильным видом и готовился подкладывать именитому гостю лучшие кусочки. Даже Груммана не встречали бы с большим радушием.

Эд вытянулся и раздался в плечах, но будто бы даже похудел. Шрам видел острые ключицы в расстёгнутой рубахе: можно было решить, что мальчишка голодал. Или что тело ринулось в рост, и за ним не поспевал никакой аппетит.

Эдвард Элрик никогда не догонит в росте отца, но может быть, перегонит в размахе плеч.

Шрама заметили. Элрик приветственно замычал и помахал рукой, затем героически проглотил кашу с мясом — Шрам с лёгкой оторопью смотрел, как на мгновение раздулось горло — и заорал:

— Привет! Сто лет не виделись, и ещё столько бы не видеться, а? — Эдвард засмеялся, и Шрам невольно фыркнул.

Эдвард был на взводе. Костяшки на руках были сбиты, на скуле наливался синяк.

Он дрался с кем-то, причём совсем недавно. Дрался, а после убегал, судя по загнанному выражению в глазах. 

Эдвард Элрик плохо убегал: куда легче у него выходило преследовать и сражаться.

В нём всё ещё горел азарт, и только на нём Эд и держался. Под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, и Шрам негромко цыкнул.

— Стальной! — Через расступившихся солдат прорвался Мустанг, взъерошенный и взмокший. За ним бежала Риза, и Шрам поторопился отвести от них взгляд.

— О, а вот и вы, бесполезный генерал, — фыркнул Эдвард, но глаза у него посветлели. — И лейтенант с вами. Отлично!

Он встал, отодвинув недоеденную порцию, и уверенно шагнул вперёд.

— Поговорить надо, — серьёзно сказал он. — Есть тут где-нибудь место, где нас не услышит кто-нибудь лишний?

— Здесь нет никого лишнего, — припечатал Мустанг. — Идём в командирскую палатку.

В палатке было светло. Солнце пробивалось через брезентовые стенки, и хоть на улице было свежо, под пологом стояла влажная духота. 

— Присаживайся, — отрывисто бросил Мустанг, махнув рукой в сторону походного стола. — Я надеюсь, ты не позвал нас сюда для обсуждений полевой кухни?

— Нет, хотя она достойна всяческих похвал, — Эдвард криво усмехнулся и тяжело опустился на табуретку. — Всё плохо, генерал. Эвакуируйте всех, только без паники. Я выиграл часа четыре, не больше. 

Краем глаза Шрам заметил, как за плечом Мустанга подобралась Риза.

— Аэруго, генерал. Они нападут сегодня и постараются вынести всех; хотят забрать Ишвар и сделать из него наступательную площадку. В Центре неразбериха — самое время для атаки… Я потрепал технику двух ближних эскадронов, но я не механик и не знаю, как скоро они смогут всё починить. Ждите пехоту — от пятнадцати до тридцати тысяч, — и ещё сколько-то прикреплено к артиллерийским полкам, я не смог узнать точное число. По танкам тоже прошёлся, но время поджимало.

Риза вылетела из палатки, и Шрам услышал её громкий голос через давящий звон в ушах. Всё было слишком хорошо. Так не могло длиться долго.

Мустанг оскалился и развернулся к Шраму одним движением, как в безумном танце.

— Поднимай всех гражданских, и уходите, — прорычал он. 

Он снова кипел от ярости, даже больше, чем когда нашли мальчишку Фернеса, Больше, чем когда он дрался со Шрамом в пустыне.

Аэруго отлично выбрали время, мрачно думал Шрам, пробираясь через взбудораженный лагерь. После гибели мальчишки между военными и ишварцами разве что искры не проскакивали. Как они узнали? Или?..

В городе успела подняться тщательно контролируемая паника. Шрам с лёгкой горечью заметил, что многие семьи уже собрались. Они жили на этом месте месяцами, и для того, чтобы похватать узлы и детей им потребовалось меньше четверти часа. Так не живут там, где планируешь оставаться надолго.

Как бы ни старались Учитель с Мустангом, но выжившие, согласившиеся вернуться на старые развалины, жили в постоянном смертном ужасе, будто на вулкане или у пещеры тигра-людоеда, каждый день ожидая новых нападений.

Шрам подавил желание зарычать.

Голова процессии уже выдвинулась из города. Где-то там должна мелькать встрёпанная светлая макушка Элрика, не-алхимика, изменяющего законы судьбы и удачи одним фактом своего существования. Шрам должен был идти замыкающим.

Процессия нырнула в невидимую долину, и змея пересохшей реки надёжно укрыла их в своём чреве.

Мимо него прошла до боли серьёзная Риза. На плече у неё висела уже собранная винтовка — длинная, хищная, будто карающий жезл Посланца Ишвары. Шрам мог догадаться, куда она идёт. Во всём городе было не так уж много точек, где мог бы работать снайпер. Аэруго это тоже не могли не понимать.

Он не выдержал и ухватил Ризу за плечо.

— Постой, — сказал он. В груди что-то болезненно сжималось, будто кто-то драл сердце острыми когтями. 

Шрам увлёк её в переулочек между пекарней и складом керамики и замер, крепко прижимая её к себе. Уходи, хотел сказать он. Я не хочу, чтобы ты здесь оставалась. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла. Я хочу стоять насмерть, чтобы никто из них не посмел даже шагу ступить по тропе твоих следов в песках.

Риза подняла голову и молча прижалась к уголку его губ целомудренным поцелуем.

— Не оборачивайся, когда будешь их прикрывать, — тихо сказала она, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. — Генерал... не будет сдерживаться. Тебе не захочется это видеть.

Шрам поцеловал её в висок и отстранился. 

— Я вернусь, — пообещал он. — Аместрийские псы не имеют права умирать за нашу святую землю. 

Выживи, хотел сказать он.

Риза растворилась в нагромождении теней, с каждым шагом превращаясь в кого-то безжалостного и пугающего, и от этого у Шрама наполнились зудом линии татуировок на руках. Он глубоко вздохнул, гася желание кинуться в бой и избавиться от врага. Врагов здесь пока не было. Убийцы — да, но не враги. Главное было об этом не забыть.

Расчёт из четырёх человек во главе с Марией Росс встретился ему за окраиной поселения. 

— Учитель говорил, что вы знаете отличную позицию, — сказала она Шраму. Её побледневшее лицо превратилось в маску: само воплощение решительности. За её спиной техники споро доставали из чехлов трубы и сочленения из тёмного металла, украшенные выпуклым узором из синских драконов. Мария Росс была незаменимым элементом в налаживании отношений с Сином.

А потом он увидел Мустанга.

Тот шёл сквозь толпу, как шёл бы сквозь поросшее травой поле, и солдаты с техниками расступались перед ним, даже не задумываясь. Мустанг с отрешённым видом натягивал перчатки, и шинель разлеталась за ним, как плащ — синяя, ужасная. Шрам ненавидел синий цвет.

Мустанг скользнул по нему почти не видящим взглядом и кивком пригласил за собой. В любой другой момент Шрам бы взвился, но в Мустанге не было ни желания помыкать, ни презрения. Так он позвал бы любого.

Они зашли в палатку связистов, и Мустанг отпустил их — тоже одним кивком, что был красноречивее любого командного рёва.

— Пожалуйста, прикрой им тылы, — тихо попросил Мустанг. — У меня нет права просить тебя о таком, ни человеческого, ни законного, но больше мне не к кому обратиться. 

Шрам остановился и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Мустанга явно сдавливали знакомые тиски боли и страха, но было в нем и облегчение. Потому что Элрик, который мог полезть геройствовать, убрался из города? Потому что последние гражданские уже подходили к руслу пересохшей реки, много столетий назад текшей из Ксеркса?

— Хорошо, — медленно кивнул Шрам, и глаза Мустанга на секунду вспыхнули отчаянной радостью.

Шрам радовался бы так же, получись у него отправить Хоукай за пределы города.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Мустанг, и искренность его резала ножом, проникала в самое нутро…

Дышать было нечем, будто внутри что-то лопнуло, и теперь всё затапливала солёная река, которая должна была давным-давно остановиться.

Шрам сдавленно вдохнул и схватил Мустанга рукой за шею. Затылок лёг в ладонь так привычно, будто они каждый час отрабатывали это движение после памятной драки на развалинах тёткиного дома.

Мустанг распахнул глаза, вмиг растеряв всё лишнее — ответственность, страх, боль, вину...  
Шрам прижался к его губам на выдохе, даже не пытаясь унять сотрясавшую его дрожь, и Мустанг охнул тихонько, покачнулся, неловко хватаясь рукой за плечо Шрама.

Перед глазами поплыли пятна.

Шрам отстранился, хватая воздух ртом. Мир качался и плыл, и земля уходила из-под ног.

— Я пойду, — прохрипел он, сделав нетвёрдый шаг назад. — Но я вернусь. Слышишь, Мустанг?

Тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и выглядел растерянным, юным, а за стенками палатки войска готовились для отражения атаки и ждали его приказа. 

Были готовы наступать и умирать по одному его слову. 

— Выживи, — вслух сказал Шрам и вылетел из палатки наружу. 

Последние жители покинули город.

Гром первых залпов раскатился над долиной высохшей реки через полчаса. Женщина, которая шла перед Шрамом, вскрикнула и прижала к себе безучастную девочку, которая на памяти Шрама ни разу не смеялась и не плакала. 

Сердце подпрыгнуло.

Шрам чувствовал, как гудят ноги, требуя развернуться и пойти обратно. Цепочка людей перед ним ускорилась, торопливо пробираясь вперёд, к полузасыпанным пещерам. Если Аэруго всё же прорвутся, это их не спасёт. И если Аэруго прорвутся, это будет значить, что амейстрийцев перебили.

Шрам стиснул зубы.

Риза с винтовкой. Мустанг в белых перчатках. 

Элрик с отчаянными, бешеными глазами, который вот-вот пойдет обратно мимо Шрама, возвращаясь на поле боя. Он не мог не вернуться — даже потеряв алхимию и будучи безоружным.

Шрам зарычал. Отшвырнув мешок в сторону, он побежал назад, захлёбывясь воздухом и чувствуя нутром, как утекает секунда за секундой. Инстинкты кричали, что он снова не успеет, как годы назад, и от этого внутри поднимался истошный ужас, перехватывая горло. 

Плащ мешал бежать, и Шрам скинул его, даже не глядя. 

Он не помнил, когда ещё так бежал. Город медленно приближался, слишком медленно, и с ним приближалась канонада, звук которой распадался единым потоком на множество струек. Шрам слышал звучные выстрелы винтовок, короткий свистящий рёв синьской пушки, далёкие взрывы, которые становились всё ближе и ближе, слишком уж быстро...

Шрам вскарабкался по тропинке на обрыв и закашлялся. В воздухе невыносимо несло порохом и гарью.

— Сэр! — вскрикнул знакомый офицерик. — Что случилось?

— Это вы мне скажите! — рявкнул Шрам. — Почему так редко стреляют?

— Приказ генерала, сэр, — сглотнул несчастный мальчишка. — Он велел подпустить их поближе.

Шрам выругался про себя. Ну конечно. Мустангу нужно заманить нападающих в город. В ближнем бою ему нет равных — если это, конечно, не рукопашная.

— Где он? — надавил Шрам.

— Сэр, вам не нужно здесь находиться, — отважно возразил солдат. — Генерал...

— Он уже в городе, так?! — взбесился Шрам, чувствуя, как чёртова бабочка внутри гоняет крыльями кровь. 

Деревянные бараки, тенты, новенькие дома, склады... Всё это полыхнёт в мгновение ока.

И Мустанг будет стоять в сердцевине этой преисподней.

— Иди, — вдруг раздалось сзади.

Там стояла Риза: без винтовки, зато с пергаментной таблицей, заполненной синскими значками и с биноклем на груди.

Ну, конечно. Кто ещё смог бы удерживать на расстоянии танки противника всего одним орудием.

Шрам выдохнул и кинулся в сплетение руин.

***

Дома снова горели. Шрам вдохнул горький дым и закашлялся. В груди будто занимался костёр.

Он переступил через труп одного из работников стройбригады — загорелого дочерна, с выгоревшими волосами, и на мгновение показалось, что это тело Рила, племянника одного из Братьев, который сгинул в первые дни зачистки.

Шрам выдохнул и пошёл дальше. Взрывы от залпов Аэруго отдавались в голове ужасным эхом. Может быть, он получил сотрясение. Может быть, он проклят. Может быть, он сходит с ума.

Землю встряхнуло, и Шрам не удержался на ногах, упал, нелепо взмахнув руками. Осколок от каменной колонны портика оцарапал ему лоб, и острый ожог боли на мгновение ослепил его. По лицу потекло горячее, и он не глядя смахнул рукой обжигающий ручеёк. Не хватало ещё ослепнуть.

Проклятые аместрийцы, бьют, не глядя, лишь бы накрыть площадь побольше.

Он поднялся на ноги и упрямо двинулся вперёд, туда, где колыхались обрывки полосатых навесов. Тёмное и светлое, будто у пустынных тигров, на которых века назад охотились его предки. Да светит над тобой солнце днём, а луна — ночью, да найдёшь ты свой путь.

Шрам не видел своего пути. Знакомые улицы отказывались развязываться из непонятного клубка, только свивались потуже, точно змеи.

Где-то здесь были отец и мать. Где-то здесь был братишка, которого нужно было найти любой ценой. Только с ним у Ишвара оставалась хоть какая-то надежда.

Шрам перешёл на бег.

Где-то здесь. Их не могли убить. Он обязательно всех выведет.

Снаряд разорвался на соседней улице, и Шрам закрыл голову руками, мгновенно оглохнув. Между домами рвалось злое рыжее марево, и обрывки тентов трепетали, как стяги павшей крепости, как лохмотья тонущего корабля, как занавесь перед Миром Душ.

Шрам закричал и не услышал себя.

А потом он увидел далеко впереди спину государственного алхимика.

На мгновение он застыл, превратился в камень, не шевелясь и не дыша. Он смотрел в эту затянутое в синее спину, прямую и бесстрашную, будто не было у этого человека здесь врагов. А потом он сделал первый шаг вперёд.

Алхимик поднял руку и щёлкнул пальцами, вытягивая кисть вперёд, и к горизонту, виднеющемуся за обгорелым остовом домов, рванулось пламя — демон, спущенный с цепи, голодный и безжалостный, и у Шрама затрещали волосы от жара.

Он услышал крики сквозь треск, и мать кричала ему, чтобы он бежал.

А потом у него в груди что-то порвалось заново, что-то, что долго срасталось, и он заревел, стряхивая кровь с лица, уже успевшую залить ему глаза.

Рука болела, пульсировала огнём, и всё вокруг было огнём, даже небо горело от рук этого дьявола, а он стоял, и не пало на него наказание свыше за его святотатства, не разверзлась земля, не обрушился дождь из молний, и мать всё кричала, и звал его брат голосом, полным ужаса, и Шрам не видел уже ничего, кроме крови.

Он ударил кулаком в землю, раскалывая её, Десница Ишвары, Длань Карающая, проклятый и обречённый, и вложил в этот удар всю свою ярость. Земля треснула, точно сухая кожура, расползлась чёрными змеями во все стороны, а потом взметнулась неровными столбами ввысь.

Алхимик обернулся и взглянул на него глазами, что были чернее ночи на белом лице, и во взгляде его не было ни одной искры жизни.

Это не мог быть человек.

Шрам оскалился и кинулся вперёд, отринув всё: страх, боль, воспоминания, всё, что не давало стать ему тем, что требовал от своих священников Ишвала — копьём в руке Его, клинком разящим, суть истребление врагов Его, порождений бездны неназываемой. Алхимик вскинул руку знакомым движением и вновь щёлкнул пальцами, и Брат ушёл в перекат, чувствуя над собой нестерпимый жар прошедшей волны пламени. А потом он выбросил руку вперёд, складывая пальцы разящим кулаком, и ударил всей тяжестью своего тела, выходящего из переката, точно тараном. Под пальцами хрустко поддались чужие рёбра, но недостаточно — алхимик успел отшатнуться назад, избежав быстрой смерти.

Он накормит его обломками рёбер. Начинит легкие, как начиняли аместрийцы свои снаряды картечью, отправляя их в жилые кварталы.

Лицо пылало.

А потом он встал на ноги, выбрасывая вперёд вторую руку — Гонг Ишвалы, — и ударил вслед, целясь туда, где уже прятались под синей тканью и измученной плотью трещины в костях.

Алхимик задохнулся и отлетел, жалко раскинув руки, приземляясь в объятия обгорелой стены, но почерневшие камни не захотели его держать. Он упал на песок безвольной грудой, оставив на копоти красный мокрый след.

Вдалеке рокотало.

Шрам подошёл к телу врага и бросил взгляд на горизонт. По спёкшемуся в стекло песку стремительно откатывались маленькие коробочки танков. Шрам прищурился. У них не было танков. Танки были только у армии.

Стена склада рядом просела, рассыпаясь на кирпичи. Её клали вчера, а бригадир громко жаловался на качество раствора, и Шрам вскользь посоветовал собрать яиц песчаных каменок…

Мир вздрогнул, теряя былую чёткость. По выжженной, спёкшейся в стекло пустыне в панике уходили силы Аэруго. На вытоптанной, выгоревшей улице лежал генерал Рой Мустанг и умирал.

Шрам опустился на колени, чувствуя, как из ног уходит сила. Тело под его руками перевернулось на удивление легко. Лицо у Мустанга было умиротворённое, спокойное, и Шрам стирал кровь, текущую у него изо рта — ярко-красную, лёгочную — и удивлялся, как дрожат пальцы.

Он затащил Мустанга к себе на колени, приложил руку к грязной шее, нащупывая прерывистый пульс, и смог вдохнуть, только когда под пальцами дрогнула жизнь.

Вдалеке перекрикивались аместрийцы. Они отогнали захватчиков и победили; солдаты Аэруго бежали в панике, потому что Огненный Алхимик — это ужас во плоти, безжалостная смерть, от которой нет спасения.

А Шрам почти убил их спасителя.

Он вспомнил Ризу, и воздух в его горле превратился в стекло.

Мустанг в его руках был красив, как грешник, добившийся искупления, как умирающий, что твердо знает: он победил. И Шрам зарычал, перехватывая безвольное тело под плечи и под колени, встал на ноги рывком, пошатываясь под тяжестью — не мёртвой, нет, никогда. Не позволю. Только не он.

***

Земля всё покачивалась под ногами, и ступать по ней было трудно. Шрам шёл, не чувствуя ног, и далёкие крики перекрывали звук его дыхания и стук сердца. Мустанга он почти не ощущал. 

Он с трудом понимал, куда шёл. Даже спроси его, он не смог бы указать пройденную дорогу. Его след давно уже растворился в сплетении разгромленных улиц. Он шёл на звук и воспоминания о том, что синская батарея стояла на обрыве над городом. Он шёл к Ризе.

Навстречу ему выскочила пара солдат, и Шрам вздрогнул, увидев под козырьками фуражек красные глаза. Он сходил с ума.

— Ох! — один из них сложил руки в до боли знакомом молитвенном жесте, и второй быстро ткнул его в бок. Гражданские должны были покинуть город по приказу генерала Мустанга. Все должны были уйти, если только они не были причислены к стройбатам… Или если не могли вовремя прикрыться военной униформой.

Шрам подавил безумный смех. Мустанг был готов сдохнуть за то, что сегодня случилось. Не вторжение, нет — ишварцы, добровольно натянувшие мундиры Аместриса. 

За двумя идиотами выскочили солдаты, явно сражавшиеся на передовой. Тут же посыпались испуганные возгласы, бестолковые вопросы, кто-то кинулся за носилками…

Шрам шёл дальше. Рука Мустанга соскользнула вниз, и вяло покачивалась теперь в такт шагам. Его голова лежала на плече у Шрама; так он мог бы нести свою любовницу, свою невесту, свою любовь; так он мог бы идти, неся в руках человека, который бы ему безгранично доверял.

Так он нёс однажды Ризу, когда она заснула рядом с ним на обрыве, глядя на русло пересохшей реки.

Шрам старался ступать в такт дыханию Мустанга, и это было одновременно и легче, и сложнее. Каждый шаг бил осознанием того, что это ещё один вздох, который сдвигает искалеченные рёбра ещё чуть больше, вдавливает их в лёгкие. 

— Где Марко? — спросил он у подбежавших солдат с носилками.

— В северном поселении, — быстро отдал честь подскочивший с ними паренёк. Как бы ни ровесник приснопамятного рядового Фернеса. 

Точно. Марко же уехал в один из обособленных посёлков, которые не хотели иметь ничего общего с Аместрисом. 

— Пошлите за ним. — Шрам не стал даже поворачивать голову.

Он шёл дальше, туда, где вздувались стенки брезентового навеса на ветру, который вонял гарью, порохом, алхимией — но не горелой плотью. 

— Н-но… Сэр! — парнишка беспомощно хлопал глазами, бестолково указывал на носилки, но Шрам уже его не замечал. Он шел вперёд.

Мир перед глазами был светел, вырисовывался с невероятной четкостью. Он видел каждую пылинку в воздухе, все щербины в стенах, хлопья гари, что ветер несёт с поля боя. Внутри у него тоже всё было на удивление светло и чётко.

Он видел впереди Ризу, залитую светом, и видел каждый волосок её растрепанных волос, что трепал ветер. Куда-то делась её заколка. Шрам купит ей новую, а может, вырежет сам — из дерева, из кости, сам соберёт ей волосы…

Она смотрела на них широко распахнутыми глазами, и Шрам отвёл взгляд.

Издалека доносились чьи-то крики, но в них не было боли: только удивление и испуг. Какие-то голоса казались знакомыми, но Шрам уже не верил своей памяти.

Он шагал, казалось, целую вечность; эпохи сменяли друг друга, и не было больше ни Аместриса, ни Аэруго — только Рой Мустанг в его руках, только Риза перед его глазами, и чудовищная тяжесть, медленно ломающая спину.

За Ризой был треугольник темноты, из которого несло жаром, как от загробного мира, и откуда слышались стоны. Шрам прикрыл глаза, шагнув мимо неё.

В палатке уже было полно народа. Шрам покачнулся, на мгновение почувствовав бинты на голове, слепоту и ярость, что вели его в бой двенадцать лет назад — не видя противника, не осознавая себя. Тогда он убил Рокбеллов. Сегодня почти убил Роя Мустанга.

После Рокбеллов осталась Уинри. После Роя осталась бы Риза. Остались бы братья Элрики. Осталась бы целая армия.

Шрам скрипнул зубами. Роя уже принимали из его рук, настойчиво разжимая пальцы Шрама, успевшие сомкнуться в мёртвой хватке. Его самого тут же оттеснили в сторону, усадили силком на топчан — когда они успели всё это притащить? — а после обзор загородили суетливые, беспокоящиеся медики в белых накидках.

Безумие подступало всё ближе. Шрам ждал, когда же оно подойдет к ногам кипящей волной. Слишком много медиков. Слишком много раненых. Слишком много аместрийцев.

Миссис Рокбелла была светловолоса — это он помнил. Он взглянул на Ризу, и на мгновение ему показалось, что у неё синие глаза. Шрам стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как наступает паника. Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Он не может проиграть — даже не врагу, а прошлому, которое тянется к нему, уже погребенное под песком и пылью; не может проиграть, когда противником оказался он сам.

Но в воздухе пахло кровью и лекарствами, и Шрам боялся закрывать глаза. Лоб саднило, переносицу стягивало, и он всё время ожидал нового падения в прошлое. Но всё оставалось неизменным, медсестра отвлекалась, то и дело бросая панические взгляды за плечо, где толпились белой стаей медики, как чайки над добычей. Добычей был Мустанг, и команды хирурга были резкими и отрывистыми, будто птичьи крики. Пахло солью, йодом, морем.

Шрам не видел Роя, зато видел Ризу, замершую в углу, не отводящую взгляда от невидимого для Шрама тела. Он смотрел на неё, и ему казалось, что сквозь неё он видит Мустанга, что она — продолжение его взгляда, и если сильно постараться, то он сможет увидеть то же, что и она.

И он видел: в морщинке между бровями, в складочках у губ, в горестно стиснутых руках, видел, пока на один глаз не легла повязка.

Этого было достаточно.

Шрам вслушался в шум, бьющийся шипящей волной в ушах, и вычленил в резких выкриках белой стаи самое важное. Они смогли спасти Мустанга — насколько могли, насколько им позволяли куцые возможности; зафиксированные ребра больше не грозили пробить легкие. Дальше оставалось только ждать. 

Голоса резали слух. Шрам смутно понимал, что говорят на самом деле тихо, но каждый звук накатывался неодолимым шквалом, давил на голову и заставлял сердце частить. Медики переговаривались быстро, и сквозь их гвалт внезапно прорезался женский голос, который Шрам не забыл бы никогда, пусть даже слышал всего раз в жизни. 

«Дорогой?! Пожалуйста, нет!» 

Тогда он не знал, как звали тех светловолосых аместрийцев. Тогда все аместрийцы были врагами — пусть даже эти конкретные враги бинтовали ему голову, не держали в руках оружия, да и… 

Шрам рывком встал на ноги, напугав медсестру.

— Пошли вон, — Шрам заскрежетал зубами. — Чтобы я никого из вас не видел!

Медсестра шарахнулась, прижимая руку ко рту. Рокбеллы до последнего старались его остановить, с горечью вспомнил Шрам. И боялись они не за себя.

Стоявший ближе всех врач побелел, но все же попробовал возразить: 

— А как же... — он беспомощно повёл рукой, охватывая и хирургический стол, с которого как раз снимали Мустанга, и ряды постелей, расстеленных на брезенте, скрывавшем землю.

— Ширмы! — пискнула медсестра, робко поглядывая на Шрама.

Риза посмотрела на него усталыми глазами, дождалась кивка и обернулась к врачам.

— Поставьте ширмы. Отгородите этот угол, и не заходите, пока не позовут.

Будто Шрам был стихийным бедствием. Для них оно так, наверное, и было.

Страх перед ним оказался настолько велик, что никто даже не посмел возражать. Тот, кто мог, лежал сейчас, еле дыша, перед своим почти убийцей, и повязки на его груди медленно темнели. Шрам смотрел на него и чувствовал, как между пальцев бежит песок.

И сказал Ишвала — забираю сердце твоё, и даю тебе чужое, а чужому отдам твоё. И сказал Ишвала — будешь искать, пока не найдёшь, и пока не найдёшь, не познать тебе покоя. И сказал Ишвала...

Шрам не мог вздохнуть. Сердце бухало в груди налитым кровью мешком, и каждый удар нёс по телу боль.

Он не мог больше стоять и опустился на брезентовый пол в головах у Мустанга, пока за его спиной шуршали тканью и грохотали рамками ширм. Их стоны текли вокруг него вместе с шагами солдат — как вода, не касаясь его кожи. Риза стояла в ногах у Роя, светлая, будто маяк в темноте для заплутавших в ночи.

Ширмы отсекли их от остальных, и тут же стало темно. Шрам поднял ладони к глазам, глядя на грязную кожу. От неё пахло гарью и чужим потом, кровью и песком. Мозоли царапнули по обожжённому лицу, размазывая пот и потёки антисептика. Шрам закрыл глаза, падая в тёмный водоворот, куда, наверное, падал и Рой в своем беспамятстве.

Шрам наощупь нашёл его плечо, скрытое толстым слоем бинтов, и бережно сжал пальцы. 

Слова приходили медленно, всплывая откуда-то из темноты, и язык не справлялся с ними, запинался на каждом втором, будто Шрам повторял их впервые или пытался говорить на чужом языке, будто не знал их он с раннего детства.

Молитва об обретении настоящего пути — для тех, кто был потерян, для тех, кто потерял себя или — Шрам запнулся — тех, кто потерял свой путь и самого себя в пучинах беспамятства.

Их закуток налился темнотой. Заходящее солнце пробивалось через плотный брезент стенок обжигающим закатным сиянием; где-то бухали одиночные выстрелы, перед Шрамом лежал в беспамятстве Огненный алхимик, и было это всё так нереально, так неестественно чётко, как бывает только в лихорадочном сне.

Шрам уже понимал, что происходит снаружи. Если кто-то из выживших решил натянуть шкуру врага, чтобы защитить руины былого дома, тогда это — победа Роя Мустанга как генерала и человека. 

Ишвар и в лучшие годы таил к Аместрису неприязнь: из-за разности культур, из-за ран побеждённого, но не убитого, из-за равнодушия с которым армия смотрела как на Ишвар, так и на своих собственных граждан; сколько бы ни прошло времени, Ишвар оставался инородным включением. После безжалостной зачистки выжили только те, что смогли впечатать страх перед военными в свою кровь, свои кости, саму свою суть, те, что всю свою волю к жизни, все инстинкты бросили на то, чтобы убежать, не думая о том, чтобы отомстить или защититься.

Этот страх спасал их долгие годы, позволяя выжить на задворках мира победителей, напоминая постоянно, что любой день может стать последним, что охота не окончена и охотники окружают со всех сторон.

Когда новое правительство объявило о реабилитации Ишвара и грядущем восстановлении с последующей автономией, в это не поверил никто — кроме Шрама и Учителя, и те только потому, что лично знали аместрийцев, задававших этот курс.

Шрам сидел на полу у изголовья Мустанга перед Соколиным глазом, и на секунду подумал, что втроём они воплощают все страхи ишварцев. Огненная погибель, от которой нет спасения, смерть, что всегда смотрит тебе в затылок, и он рядом — чудовище, которого боятся больше всех остальных, потому что родилось оно из того, кто жил рядом с ними и был таким же, как они. 

Кто-то зажёг лампу, и границы теней стали резче. Шрам сложил руки в до боли привычном (напрочь позабытом) жесте, наклонил голову.

И сказал Ишвала: всё живое есть огонь по сути своей; и как были предки ваши огнём небесным и горели ярко и вечно, точно звёзды на небе, так и вы, краткожители, есть огонь — краткий и слабый, точно свечи в пустыне, и негоже вам забывать о том.

И сказал Ишвала: от ваших огней да отступит мрак.

Шрам бормотал Писание, и с каждым словом полузабытый стих скатывался с языка всё легче и легче. Всё отступило: и бой, и прошлое, даже тёмный комок гнева и боли, что не отпускал его — он не хотел отпускать.

И сказал Ишвала: горите ярко.

Зашуршала ткань, пропуская кого-то, но Шрам даже не поднял голову. Все звуки, кроме его голоса, кроме его дыхания и пульса потеряли значение. Кто-то шумно опустился рядом, торопливо бормоча что-то, но слова были бессмысленны. Шрам дышал. Рядом лился красноватый свет и потрескивала алхимия, которая была противна Ишвале, но которая также существовала по слову его.

Лежащий перед ним вздохнул — шумно, глубоко, стесняемый только тугой повязкой на груди. Хрипло задышал, жадно вдыхая душный воздух.

— Генерал! — радостно прошептал Марко, склоняя своё изуродованное лицо над раненным. — Вы помните, что произошло, генерал?

Шрам поднял голову и посмотрел на Мустанга. Тот смотрел в ответ измученными, мутными глазами, и в них плескалось непонимание человека, которого вырвали из желанного сна.

— И сказал Ишвала, — медленно произнёс Шрам, чётко выговаривая каждое слово на аместрийском. — «Не потеряете вы путь в ночи, ибо жизни ваши будут светить друг другу. И чтоб не сбились с тропы идущие за вами, не призывайте смерть на себя, ибо угаснет огонь ваш раньше времени».

Он поднялся с колен и чуть не упал. Тело будто покрылось каменной коркой, отвыкнув от ритуальных поз и вообразив себя древней статуей.

Он вышел, не оглядываясь, опустошённый и потрясённый. В голове не было ни единой мысли, вообще ничего не было, только звенела легонько пустота.

За пологом палатки было темно. Шрам чувствовал на себе взгляды и даже не мог сказать, как именно на него смотрели. С ненавистью? Со страхом?

Он остановился за краем освещённого круга и поднял взгляд. Небо было угольно-чёрным, и звёзды горели, точно хрустальные светильники, крупные, идеально-чистые. 

Рядом встал кто-то, обдав бок теплом. На плечо легла ладонь, и Шрам даже не вздрогнул. Он стоял рядом с Учителем и смотрел на звёзды. Ладонь на его плече была единственной точкой тепла во всём мире.

Учитель отвёл его в темноту и усадил на песок, сев рядом. Далеко за спиной остались огни лагеря со снующей армией людей, действующих слажено, как механизм. Шрам прикрыл глаза.

— Они вернулись, верно? — спросил он, прислушиваясь к своему голосу, узнавая его заново.

— Да, — Учитель снова сжал его плечо. — Все вернулись. Они больше не уйдут.

— А те... — Шрам замолчал, силясь вспомнить лица тех, кто встретил его, одетых в аместрийскую форму. — Они...

— Я знаю, — ладонь немного сжалась. — Тебе нужны имена? 

Шрам помолчал.

— Нет.

Они боялись, и страх помогал им выжить. Они разбежались по всей стране, пряча волосы и глаза, редко выходя на улицу при свете дня, дёргались от каждого шороха; даже младенцы, казалось, приучились не плакать. После эдикта о восстановлении Ишвара за Шрамом пошли единицы — остальные остались выжидать, готовые в любую минуту услышать о второй зачистке.

Чего стоило этим двоим (и другим, о которых Шрам не знал) натянуть ненавистную форму и встать рядом с врагами?

Шрам закрыл глаза.

Они не боялись выйти в бой. Они не боялись попросить солдат о лишней форме, чтобы сражаться рядом с ними.

Они боялись его.

Из пустыни шёл холодный ветер. Остывший песок змеился по земле и огибал руки Шрама, шуршал, точно стадо невидимых змей. Пустота в голове выстывала кристальной ясностью, а внутри, казалось, трепетал огонь в такт дыханию пустыни. Всё, что горит, должно погаснуть. Рано или поздно.

Ладони снова жгло, будто он стоял долгие часы на холоде, закрывая ладонями обжигающие языки пламени. 

Он сам не заметил, как заснул.

Проснулся он не один. Вокруг тихо переговаривались знакомые голоса, пахло костром и простой похлёбкой. Шрам не хотел открывать глаз. Внутри всё ещё было пусто — и в этой пустоте поселилась слабость, с которой он не желал сейчас иметь дела. 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — ласково сказал Учитель, коснувшись его руки. — Ты можешь подняться?

Вокруг сидели его люди, его народ, все, кто раньше опасался подходить к нему близко, избегал смотреть в глаза и не заговаривал первым.

Куда делся их страх?

Рядом плюхнулся Дарга и протянул ему плошку с супом. 

— Попробуй! — он широко улыбнулся. — Эду понравилось.

Эду понравилась бы даже запеканка из крыс, хотел сказать Шрам, но промолчал. Губы обожгло. 

И правда вкусно.

— Мустангу лучше, — сообщил Учитель. — К вечеру он уже сможет встать. 

— А вечером из Центра приедут друзья Эда! — радостно добавил Дарга. — Он был очень рад! 

— Это какие же? — Шрам откашлялся. Горло драло наждаком.

— Он сказал, их зовут Бреда и Фьюри и они очень смешные.

Для Эда смешным был даже Рой Мустанг. Впрочем, с Эдом Рой Мустанг действительно был смешным.

Имена звучали знакомо. Шрам снова прикрыл глаза, опираясь затылком о подставленный локоть Учителя. Значит, Мустанг вызывает свою команду. Неудивительно.

Шрам всё ещё жив — вот что удивительно. Риза знала, как работает недоалхимия татуировок на его руках. Она знала, как сражаются воины Ишвары, а Мустанг уже давно пришёл в себя. Так почему же за Шрамом до сих пор не пришли?

Может быть, придёт Риза? Или сам Мустанг?

Эти мысли были такими же пустыми, как и вся его голова.

— Генерал сообщил, что к завтрашнему утру должно прийти подкрепление из Центра, — тихо сказал Учитель. — Вполне вероятно, будет война.

Шрам сглотнул. 

— А ещё с тобой хотели поговорить, — Учитель с неожиданной лёгкостью поднял его и помог сесть. — И эту исповедь ты выслушаешь.

Он отошёл вместе с Даргой, а к Шраму приблизилась старуха с бельмом на глазу, отливавшим тускло-розовым. 

— Мир тебе, — хрипло поприветствовал её Шрам.

Она медленно опустилась на песок и бесстрастно посмотрела на него.

— Тот мёртвый мальчик, — сказала она низким голосом, — тот, которого нашли недавно на улице... Он был добрым. Он любил помогать. 

Шрам наклонил голову, не перебивая. Сердце начало холодеть. Пусть говорит. Пусть. 

Песок осыпался с её тёмного подола, шуршал множеством песчинок.

***

Когда он вошёл в палату Мустанга, тот уже сидел на кровати, пользуясь тем, что Риза отправилась навстречу «друзьям Эда». 

— Добрый вечер, — бесстрастно сказал Шрам.

Мустанг загнанно вскинулся, но тут же выдохнул с облегчением.

— А, — слабо ответил он. — Давно не виделись. Поможешь?

Он протянул руку. Шрам смотрел на него, на этот явную и в чём-то ненужную просьбу о помощи, и чувствовал, как кривятся губы.

Поднять Мустанга на ноги было слишком легко. Так же, как и удержать его на ногах.

— Хоукай явно не одобрила бы, — догадался Шрам.

— Её здесь нет, и не будет до утра. — Мустанг по-мальчишечьи улыбнулся. Лицо у него всё равно было измученное: даже философский камень не творит чудес.

— Мне строго запретили выходить без сопровождения, но я подумал — не откажешь же ты в помощи немощному врагу?

Шрам закинул его руку себе на плечо, подхватил за талию. Мустанг сдавленно охнул, становясь на цыпочки. 

— Помочь немощному — долг любого человека, — благостным голосом сказал Шрам, широко шагая к двери.

— Ты явно получаешь от этого удовольствие, — просипел Мустанг, беспомощно болтаясь над полом. — Проклятие, неужели Элрик всё время так себя чувствует? 

— Не моя вина в том, что ты хил и невелик ростом, — рассудительно протянул Шрам, осмотрительно промолчав о том, кто ждёт за дверью. — Куда же тебя донести, мой немощный враг?

— Я начинаю ненавидеть всех, кто выше меня, — процедил Рой. Злость окрасила его бледные щёки в ярко-розовый, и с волосами, взъерошенными после постели, он походил на мальчишку, а вовсе не на прославленного генерала.

За дверью издевательски захохотали. Мустанга перекосило.

— Ты знал, что он здесь!

— Мы вместе пришли, — кивнул Шрам.

Эдвард стоял за дверью и ухмылялся так довольно, что смотреть было неловко. Мустанг тут же ощетинился.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, генерал? — вежливо пропел Эд.

Рой передёрнулся и стиснул зубы.

— Твоими молитвами... — и осёкся.

Шрам резко вздохнул. Повисла неловкая тишина. Мустанг опустил голову и упорно не смотрел на них.

Всё-таки помнит.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — негромко сказал Эд. — И очень многие рады.

Они шли по коридорам старой школы, и Шрам даже позволил Мустангу идти самостоятельно, опираясь на его руку. Странное они, должно быть, составляли зрелище: он сам, рослый даже по меркам своего народа, и эти двое, по сравнению с ним казавшиеся подростками. Элрик, впрочем, подростком и был. 

— Здесь здорово, — серьёзно говорил тот высоким, хрипловатым тенором. — Мустанг, ты не поверишь. Я нашёл столько упоминаний о красноглазом пустынном народе в фолькльоре Аэруго! 

— Неудивительно, — бросил Шрам. — Если тебя что-то интересует, ты всегда можешь спросить Учителя. Он будет рад рассказать хоть кому-нибудь. 

Элрик довольно улыбнулся.

— Здесь хорошие люди, — продолжил он. — Очень... 

Улыбка медленно гасла на его лице.

Шрам заметил краем глаза движение в тёмном закутке. Дарга провожал их испуганным, виноватым взглядом, но при этом не убегал. Был уверен в собственной правоте.

Шрам перехватил Мустанга за локоть и крепко сжал. Конечно. «Друзья Эда». Мальчишка слышал всё, и потом не мог удержать секрета в себе. Но солдатам он бы не сказал — даже Марии Росс, даже Ризе, которая с недавних пор была на особом счету: женщина монстра, невеста смерти. Он сказал Эдварду Элрику, Стальному больше-не-алхимику, который всегда был за справедливость — который был «за людей» больше, чем когда-либо был «за государство». 

И вот они с Элриком шли по обе стороны от раненного генерала, поддерживая его плечом и локтем, и не знали, с чего начать. 

— Выкладывайте уже, — вздохнул Рой, опуская голову. — Я в порядке.

Эдвард бросил отчаянный взгляд на Шрама и закусил губу.

— Мустанг, — глухо начал Шрам, замедляя шаг ещё больше. — Тот мальчишка, Фернес... Его убили не аместрийцы.

Рой споткнулся, рывком вздёрнул голову, глядя на Шрама с ужасом и неверием в глазах. Он не должен был так смотреть, он же рассматривал такой вариант...

— Это не он! — торопливо замахал руками Эдвард. — Он ни при чём!

А. Что ж. Этого следовало ожидать уже ему.

Рой навалился на него всей тяжестью, тяжело переводя дух. 

— Хорошо, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Хорошо...

Он опустил голову, пережидая приступ головокружения, и на мгновение прислонился влажным лбом к плечу Шрама, распахивая все слои защиты и обнажая слабость, как обнажают грудь перед мечом.

Шрам поддержал его под локоть и не стал задумываться, почему Рой Мустанг чувствовал такое облегчение, узнав, что известный истребитель аместрийской армии в этот раз неповинен в смерти солдата.

— Тут всё же очень плотно спаянное общество, — негромко объяснял Эдвард. — Они все знают друг друга.

Было бы странно, если бы не знали. Их осталось очень мало, и долгие годы выживание всего народа зависело от того, кто прятался рядом. 

— Кое-кто знал, — подытожил Шрам. — И сегодня мне рассказали.

Мустанг чуть наклонил голову. Утром после нападения. После ночи, когда было непонятно, выживет он или умрёт. 

Рассказали тем двоим, что были обязаны с ним поделиться.

— Меня вызывают в Центр, — глухо сообщил Рой. — Я должен буду выехать завтра, когда вернётся лейтенант Хоукай. Я надеялся сообщить командованию, что в виду провалившейся экспансии Аэруго есть все основания полагать, что рядового Фернеса убил кто-то из их лазутчиков.

Шрам зажмурился. 

Проклятье, только этого ещё не хватало. 

Они встали посреди коридора; солнце падало через высокие окна, до сих пор лишённые рам. Это здание превратилось в госпиталь всего лишь утром этого дня, а до того в нём обитали только птицы, мальчишки да строители. Двенадцать лет назад Шрам сам учился здесь, тихо ненавидя одобренные Центром уроки истории. Раньше тут был храм.

Во время бомбёжек купол оказался прекрасным маяком.

Шрам смотрел на вымотанное лицо Роя Мустанга, а вокруг роились призраки, среди которых виднелась виноватая фигура незадачливого рядового Фернеса, ухитрившегося своей смертью доставить всем столько хлопот.

По новым доскам пола торопливо прошагали новые сапоги. Шрам поморщился. 

— Генерал! — Мария Росс отрывисто отдала честь, сверля Мустанга преданным взглядом.

— Мне потребуются представители ишварской общины, — устало сказал Рой. — Я прошу вас сопровождать закреплённого за вами человека и привести его… он знает, куда.

— Ты что же, собираешься сам идти? — взвился Эд. — Ты еле на ногах стоишь!

— Я обязан! — рявкнул Мустанг, перепугав Росс до известковой белизны. — Младший лейтенант, возьмёте с собой взвод. Но ради всего святого — без провокаций.

— Ты никуда не дойдёшь один! — попытался воззвать к его здравому смыслу Эд.  
И тогда Шрам со вздохом потянул Мустанга вперёд.

— Твоя пижама особенно впечатляет, — поддел он. — Если мне скажут, куда идти, я бы порекомендовал хотя бы переодеться.

Мустанг запнулся, посмотрел на себя и побагровел.

— Так что, хочешь пойти прямо сейчас? — спросил Шрам — просто потому, что мог. — Или всё же наденешь мундир?

— Надену мундир, — хрипло сказал Мустанг. Его трясло от злости.

Элрик снова захохотал.

***

Кайя Шел была низенькой, пухленькой женщиной, у которой в доме всегда пахло едой. Соседские коты, где бы она ни жила, всегда отличались лоснящимися боками. Очень радушная, очень весёлая.

Перед зачисткой у неё когда-то жили солдаты Аместриса. Перекрывали ей крышу в свободное время. Мыли полы. Таскали воду из далёкого колодца. 

Злые языки болтали, что сын её был тоже не от покойного мужа. После Зачистки никто ничего не болтал.

Несмотря на поздний час, в доме Матушки Шел было светло. 

— Ах! — она всплеснула руками. — Какая честь! А у меня и предложить нечего…

Шрам прикрыл глаза и прислонился к притолоке. 

— Не нужно, госпожа Шел, — невыразительным голосом возразил Мустанг. 

Она посмотрела на него, затем на Шрама — и, видимо, всё поняла. 

Мустанг тяжело шагнул к столу, стоявшему у окна, и прислонился к нему бедром, пряча за небрежным жестом слабость.

Матушка Шел так же тяжело опустилась на табурет и закрыла лицо руками.

Шрам смотрел на Мустанга, тот смотрел на женщину — бесстрастно и тускло. Глаза у него были словно стекляшки.

— Зачем вы это сделали? — без особого интереса поинтересовался Мустанг. — Он не участвовал в Зачистке. 

— Не участвовал — ха! — Женщина подняла голову и посмотрела на них мокрыми глазами. — Вы приехали сюда, вы роетесь в наших костях, вы разгребаете за собой дерьмо. Это, по-вашему, хоть что-то изменит?! Это хоть кого-нибудь вернёт?!

Шрам почувствовал за собой знакомое присутствие, но не пошевелился. Пусть послушают. 

— Вы рыщете здесь, как тараканы, — обычно смешливый рот Матушки Шел уродливо кривился. — Никак не уберётесь!

Шрам прикинул, как быстро она схватится за нож. В другое время Мустанг мог бы и не защищаться — но сейчас он был в бешенстве. 

— Почему он должен жить, когда мой мальчик… — Кайя Шел скривилась и снова уронила лицо в ладони. — Я шла вечером от колодца, а он мне навстречу... И говорит: давайте помогу, ну что вы, я ведь сильный… А мой мальчик, он всегда, всегда...

Она негромко завыла, жалко ссутулившись.

Шрам выпрямился и прошёл в комнату. Свет за ним осветил собравшихся.

— Прикажете арестовать? — негромко спросила Мария Росс, повсюду сопровождавшая Учителя. Видимо, Учитель тоже был уже недалеко. 

— Нет, — бросил Мустанг, отворачиваясь. — Ишвару обещана автономия. Под мою ответственность. Пусть решают сами.

…Груда камней. Кучка перепуганных гражданских. 

Он вышел за дверь, не реагируя на отдающих честь конвойных, и Шрам шагнул за ним, чувствуя, как жизненно важно не потерять его из виду.

Мустанг шёл через улицу, по-строевому печатая шаг, и страшно было смотреть в его натянутую спину, в которой позвоночник должен был вибрировать от напряжения, как струна. Всё это уже было, и тёмная улица, и срывающийся враг-алхимик, которому нельзя было дать упасть, только между этими двумя улицами лежала не пересекаемой рекой ещё и душная палатка, и оранжевые отблески, и обветренные губы, вкуса которых он не мог бы вспомнить, да и не успел тогда разобрать. 

Шрам уже привычно догнал его, пошёл рядом, не сводя взгляда, и Рой обернулся, будто дёрнули за плечо.

Глаза у него были пустые, чёрные, как на той злосчастной улице, но губы кривились в беспомощной гримасе. 

В прошлый раз Шрам позволил ему выплеснуться в драке — безобидной и безвредной, насколько это было применимо к поединку между Огненным алхимиком и Истребителем алхимиков. 

На ум пришло воспоминание — горячая тяжесть в ладонях, подставленная шея. И — хруст рёбер под кулаком.

Стена за спиной Мустанга была ещё тёплой от солнца и пахла свежей штукатуркой. Шрам надавил на плечи под синей тканью, вжимая Мустанга в кладку. Бежать некуда. Бежать незачем.

Целовался Рой, как дрался. До последнего. Завоёвывая и сжигая дотла. 

Шрам перехватил его запястья, поднял над головой, пользуясь своим ростом.

Рой зло застонал, рыкнул, подаваясь вперёд. Он хотел битвы, он хотел отдать боль и получить её взамен.

Как, впрочем, и Шрам.

Они вцепились друг в друга, и Шраму жгло горло от ярости, разлитой в воздухе.

На руках Мустанга багровели бесполезные алхимические круги. Ему достаточно всего лишь щёлкнуть пальцами. Теми, что сейчас лежали на шее Шрама, путались в отросших волосах.

Шрам накрыл ладонью грудь, уже не скрытую повязками, осторожно надавил, чувствуя, как колотится сердце за восстановленными рёбрами. Рой издал странный звук, запрокидывая голову, дёрнул бёдрами, и воздух дрожал от силы, и земля подрагивала под ногами, и пахло порохом, которого не могло там быть…

…Соль на коже, соль на губах, карта неровностей под пальцами и языком, и Шрам чувствовал странное томление чуть ниже груди, когда давал себе осознать, что как он изучает терра инкогнита, точно так же познают и его. Это было ослепительно.

Шрам прижал взъерошенную голову к своему плечу, уткнулся носом в тёплые пряди и медленно выдохнул.

Удовольствие сходило мелкими волнами, и его отпустило куда раньше. А вот Рой ещё дрожал в его руках, тихо всхлипывая. Шрам чувствовал, как их обоих отпускает то, что пронизывало режущими струнами, растягивая до предела. И когда лопнули последние, у Роя подкосились ноги, и Шрам еле смог удержать его. Одной рукой он накрыл подставленную шею, слегка взъерошил вспотевшие волосы и прикрыл глаза.

Никогда он ещё не был настолько уязвим — с самого окончания Зачистки.

Наутро Рой уехал.

***

Элрика оказалось невозможно поймать. Он был повсюду и нигде: его видели среди строителей, разбирающих завалы, в палатках с раненными, на раздаче продуктов — где угодно, только не в компании Шрама. В те редкие моменты, когда Шрам его видел, мальчишка упорно отводил взгляд и багровел ушами, всем своим видом признаваясь в неуёмном любопытстве. Шраму было смешно. 

Эдвард метался по лагерю дня два, прежде чем неведомо куда сорвался, получив сообщение от своих многочисленных корреспондентов. Без него стало пусто.

Никто не спешил возвращаться в свои дома. Шрам лично видел, как несколько семей обосновывались под навесами за лагерем. 

Перед ним промаршировал взвод солдат, и он узнал почти все лица. Бывшие курсанты перемежались старшими солдатами и преданно косились на офицерский состав. На Шрама никто даже не взглянул.

Между палатками у самого стрельбища была видна прямая спина лейтенанта Хоукай.

Шрам подошёл к Ризе и накрыл её плечо ладонью. Она даже не вздрогнула. 

— Ты слишком расслабилась, — попробовал пошутить Шрам. — Я мог бы подойти к тебе в любой момент со спины, а ты бы и не заметила. 

— Я всегда чувствую, когда ты подходишь, — ровно возразила Риза. У неё был вид смертельно уставшего человека: настолько измученного, что даже смерть вызывает равнодушие.

Шрам наклонил голову к ней и прикрыл глаза.

От Ризы пахло раскалённым песком, пряностями, и Шраму очень хотелось прижаться к этому запаху поближе. В груди что-то ныло и дёргало.

Он сдержался. Вместо этого, он встал вплотную за её спиной и позволил на себя откинуться. Риза вздохнула, опуская затылок на подставленную грудь.

— Если... — неуверенно начала она. — Если вдруг мне придётся уехать. Срочно. Ты сможешь эвакуировать всех гражданских до прибытия союзников?

Шрам представил армию из Элриков и фыркнул.

— Я смогу, как ты сказала, удерживать позицию, сколько бы ни понадобилось. Передай это Элрикам.

Риза негромко засмеялась. 

Невдалеке решительно промаршировала очередная группа солдат — на сей раз под руководством Фармана. Он был всё ещё бледен, будто северный форпост выбелил его кожу до самой изнанки.

С самого отъезда Мустанга лагерь вдруг превратился в организованный муравейник. Шрам смотрел на подготовку и понимал, что они не готовятся отражать возможную атаку. Так готовятся к внезапному марш-броску. Так готовятся к самоубийственной атаке.

Шрам обхватил обманчиво худые плечи и стиснул до боли.

— Нет, — хрипло сказал он. — Нет, подожди. 

— Пока всё в порядке, — рассеянно заверила его Риза. — Мы просто… должны быть готовы. 

Шрам прижался лбом к её макушке и лихорадочно начал перебирать варианты. Он думал о Рое Мустанге, который уехал в Центр пять дней назад и до сих пор не вышел на связь со своей ближайшей помощницей. Он думал о слухах, что ходили по Аместрису и что честно передавали ему проверенные люди из числа оставшихся под прикрытием — слухи о том, как опасно близок был Мустанг к посту фюрера в Обещанный день.

— Элрики знают? — спросил он, не отрывая лица от встрёпанных волос.

— Они гражданские, — вздохнула Риза. — И слава богу. Если они и узнают, то не от нас. И не успеют.

«Сгинуть с нами», — вот чего она не сказала вслух, но Шрам всё равно услышал.

— Разве не вы спасли Аместрис? Вас же всех прославляли: Мустанга, Армстронг... всех!

«Грумману не выгодно его убирать, — лихорадочно думал Шрам. — Он не вечен, ему нужен преемник, который был бы достаточно силён, чтобы удержать этого расползающегося по лоскутам монстра».

Он знал о беспорядках на границе с Драхмой, и знал, что единственное, что сдерживало северного соседа — это непоколебимая Стена Бриггс, замены которой тоже не было. 

Риза спокойно дышала в его руках, как перед атакой. 

Грумману нужен был сильный преемник, но при этом ему не нужны были конкуренты прямо сейчас. Рой мог не вернуться.

На языке таяла тяжёлая соль; как вкус кожи на загривке у Роя, как пот с нотками крови.

Он отпустил Ризу и отступил на пару шагов. 

— Если что-то случится, Учитель сможет снова увести всех в безопасное место. — Шрам рассеянно стащил с плеч накидку и взъерошил отросшие волосы. — И я бы на твоём месте всё же связался с Элриками. Хотя бы с Альфонсом. 

Он вспомнил свою комнату с грубо сколоченной из досок кроватью, с узким столом, приколоченным к стене вместо подоконника, и небольшим узлом, в котором хранились его скупые пожитки.

Это был не дом. Даже не времянка.

— До штаба можно подобраться через канализацию: ты же помнишь, какие там катакомбы. Пусть оставшаяся в Центре часть команды разведает подходы. Если заручиться ещё поддержкой Армстронга… Где он сейчас? 

Даже если Армстронг-младший ещё не определился со стороной, он захочет искупить свои грехи перед Ишваром. Ишвару нужен Рой Мустанг. Шраму нужны Рой Мустанг и Риза Хоукай. 

Риза вскочила и посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Её волосы снова выбрались из хватки заколки и рассыпались у неё по плечам. Они мешали ей, и Шрам знал, хоть она ничего и не говорила: случись худшее — и она отрежет их сама, без колебаний и сожалений.

Когда она дремала рядом с ним, он свивал прядки в нежные жгутики, сплетал в неумелые косы, расчёсывал пальцами по волоску.

— Ты... — Риза смотрела на него, с выгоревшими до белизны волосами, в наглухо застёгнутом мундире, прикрывавшем плечи, которые уже давно перестали обгорать, знакомая до последнего волоска. До бледных веснушек на скулах, до остатков татуировки, стёртой со спины пламенем столь бережно, что у Шрама кололо в кончиках пальцев, когда он касался кожи вокруг выцветших линий.

…У Мустанга была на боку отметина того же пламени, но куда более безжалостная — горько-солёная на вкус.

***

— Он возвращается! 

Риза держала в руках депешу, мяла в пальцах острые кончики. Глаза у неё были измученными: будто усталость дождалась своего часа и пришла рука об руку с облегчением.  
Шрам подошёл к ней, перехватил напряжённые запястья и осторожно поцеловал в мягкую ямку под глазом. Риза прерывисто вздохнула и расслабилась, обмякнув, позволив ему поддерживать её. Шрам подставил плечо, чтобы она могла опустить голову, и стоял так, принимая на себя усталость и тяжесть с её плеч. 

Он прижался щекой к её волосам, несильно потёрся, цепляясь щетиной за лёгкие прядки.

— Он будет завтра к вечеру, — глухо сказала она, не отрываясь от его плеча. — Я встречу его на станции в полдень, пока мы доберёмся...

— Переночуете у меня, — сказал он, и это не было вопросом. — Разбираться будете утром.  
Риза молча кивнула.

На самом деле, от них не зависело ничего. Если Мустанг захочет сразу же окунуться в работу, пусть даже это будет глубоким вечером, никто его не остановит.

Ход за ним.

Шрам встречал их у въезда в город. Силуэты пассажиров открытой машины смутно просматривались под покрывалом густых сумерек. Риза была за рулём.

— Сержант Брош, прошу отогнать транспорт к парку, — совсем не просящим тоном сообщила Риза. Светловолосый парень судорожно отдал честь.

Мустанг вышел из машины — напряжённый, натянутый, и двигался он так, будто его усталость была единственным, что его по-прежнему держало. 

Он нёс свой саквояж с нарочитой небрежностью и дружелюбно улыбнулся пустой, сияющей улыбкой, видной даже в темноте.

— Мой друг! — сказал он, не делая попытки подать руку. — Доброго тебе вечера и мирной ночи.

Шрам некстати вспомнил, что генерала Армстронг не было в Центре во время доклада Мустанга. Стена Бриггс не могла покинуть свой пост, зная, что произошло на юго-востоке. Риза как-то обмолвилась о масштабных учениях на севере, официально призванных подготовить новобранцев, но все понимали, что цели там преследовались совсем другие.

Земля Драхмы там вздрагивала от разминки армии Аместриса. 

— Завтра начнём подготовку, — негромко сообщил Мустанг, когда мотор автомобиля затарахтел, стремительно удаляясь. — Восстановление... теряет приоритет. Мы не можем допустить нового прорыва, иначе всё усилия пойдут впустую.

Шрам обнял его за плечи и почувствовал, как Мустанг вздрогнул всем телом. 

— Идём, — хрипло сказал Шрам. — Мы долго тебя ждали. Завтра с утра начнёшь эту вашу подготовку.

Он опустил руку на плечи Мустангу, прижал к колючей шерстяной ткани. Они шли, и вытоптанная улица покорно ложилась под ноги. Ветер тихо шуршал песком в тесных проходах между домами, и звук дыхания Мустанга смешивался с этим шорохом. Шрам шагал, прикрыв глаза, и впитывал всем телом: тепло спины под его рукой, тепло от Ризы, привычно прикрывавшей спину Мустангу, их запах, сливающийся воедино во что-то неизмеримо желанное...

Ему было спокойно.

У него дома было темно. Шрам привычно поднялся на первую ступеньку, и сзади раздался сухой щелчок. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Дрожащий оранжевый свет разлился от порога, бросил чёрную тень от ног Шрама на высокие ступеньки. Шрам обернулся, медленно, как перед диким зверем.

— Здесь темно, — неловко пояснил Мустанг, баюкая в ладони оранжевый язычок пламени. — Мне не... Мне убрать?

Шрам посмотрел ему в глаза, чёрные, блестящие отражёнными искрами, вдруг вспомнил их совсем другими — затянутыми белесой плёнкой — и всё понял.

— Нет, — чуть откашлявшись, сказал он. — Оставь.

Он поднимался первым, чувствуя лопатками живой трепет огня, а сзади тяжёлые сапоги на удивление бесшумно ступали по каменным ступеням, а Ризу не было слышно, и только шумное дыхание Мустанга позволяло Шраму расслабиться, как бы это ни было трудно.

Шрам вошёл в свою комнату и молча стянул накидку, бросил её в угол и взялся за подол рубахи.

Рой застыл у порога, обводя пытливым взглядом комнату. На Шрама он не смотрел, когда выискивал возможные источники опасности, и это даже в чём-то льстило.

Риза скользнула за его спиной и прижалась всем телом, обхватила руками поперёк груди, опустила голову на плечо. Рой чуть вздрогнул и застыл. 

Глаза у него были не верящие.

Шрам отбросил рубашку и шагнул к ним. С высоты своего роста он видел, как Риза вздрагивала. Мустанг отвёл руку с огнём в сторону, открываясь, и Шрам подошёл вплотную, сжимая руки Ризы на его плечах.

Целоваться с человеком, который держал в одной руке пламя, было так же трудно, как Шрам представлял.

Со стороны они наверняка выглядели нелепо — сам Шрам: полураздетый, взъерошенный; Мустанг, которого они обвили с двух сторон, замерший с огнём на вытянутой ладони, и Риза, которая целовала ему шею над воротником.

Шрам фыркнул и решительно расстегнул проклятый мундир.

***

Сваленная в кучу форма не могла им простить такого обращения с собой, и стоит только Рою проснуться, он наверняка начнёт стенать по поводу заложившихся складок. Генерал в мятой форме — абсолютно недопустимо. Неважно, что этот генерал ночью полулежал на коленях у ишварца, покорно расслабляясь и давая скользнуть внутрь, бессильно стонал, откидывая назад голову и подставлял всего себя под ласки своей подчинённой. 

Шрам не знал, чья именно соль стягивает ему губы. Он целовал Мустангу шею прямо под коротко выстриженными волосами, он ласкал губами и языком сладко пахнущие складки у сочленения бёдер Хоукай; их вкусы и запахи давным-давно слились в один.

Мустанг спал, и выглядел во сне молодо, как мальчишка. Сам Шрам подремал от силы час. А вот Хоукай не сомкнула глаз, казалось, ни на минуту.

Она стояла обнажённая на фоне тяжёлого, пасмурного неба, и это было невероятно красиво. Оконный проём обрамлял её порталом, и сама она, светлая, стройная, казалась свечой перед надвигающейся бурей. 

Шрам сглотнул колючую тревогу и постарался успокоиться.

— Ничего не закончилось, — тихо сказала Риза. Предгрозовой ветер трепал её волосы, сносил слова назад. Её кожа покрылась мурашками, соски съёжились, но она не делала никаких попыток прикрыться. 

— Пусть его, — тихо возразил Шрам. — Пусть начинается или продолжается — как бы ты это не назвала. Мы справимся. 

Он полусидел на разорённой постели, на растерзанных простынях, обнажённый и уязвимый, и сам понимал, что слова его самоуверенны, как у владык древности. Но Шрам знал, что сейчас может справиться со всем, что бы судьба ни подбросила ему. 

Потому что перед ним стоит Риза, а в его руках спит вымотанный Мустанг. Это ли не лучшая мотивация?

— Ему не дадут спокойно жить. — Риза всё же подошла к нему, и Шраму захотелось втянуть её под одеяло и закутать — в ткани, в своей защите, в себе. «А тебе?» — хотел спросить он. Но это был бы глупый вопрос. Риза Хоукай всегда прикрывает Роя Мустанга: это такой же неопровержимый факт, как восход солнца поутру.

Из когда-то оброненных Ризой слов он знал, что Грумман приходится ей дедом, но некоторые связи были сильнее крови. Ему ли не помнить. 

Шрам всё же поймал её за руку. Ладони у неё всегда оставались тёплые, загрубевшие. Шрам также знал, что в мечтах Рой целует каждую мозоль, каждую линию на них. В реальности он не позволял себе даже лишний раз её коснуться.

Шрам делал это за них обоих. Ему было не привыкать иметь дело с идиотами.

Риза опустилась на край их лежбища без сомнений и стыда, позволив накрыть себя краем накидки. В воздухе уже гулял влажный холод: для жителей пустыни — самое время достать тёплые вещи. 

— Через пару дней станет солнечно, — негромко сказал Шрам. — Вы увидите, как цветёт пустыня… Это прекрасно. Ради этого стоит ждать целый год. 

Он гладил её — их — по чему только мог дотянуться, и старался говорить негромко и размеренно. Риза моргала всё медленнее и медленнее, затем опустила голову на подушку рядом с головой Роя. 

— В двух часах пути лежит целая равнина; там есть озеро. Тебе — чуть выше щиколотки. Скоро в нем зацветут лилии. Я отведу вас туда, и вы увидите… Целое море лилий, отражающихся в воде. Но кажется, что отражаются в небе. У каждого нашего поэта найдётся по целой поэме, посвящённой Зеркалу Пустыни после дождей. Тебе понравится. Вам обоим…

Риза уснула, и лицо её стало измученным, но счастливым. 

Только вчера бригадной генерал Рой Мустанг вернулся из Центра после двух недель молчания, когда все были почти уверены, что Грумман найдёт возможность отдать его под трибунал. Но обошлось. Всё в порядке. 

И все эти две недели Риза Хоукай ходила, готовая в любой момент сорваться и провести второй дубль захвата Центра. 

Шрам положил руку ей на спину и тоже закрыл глаза.

Он был готов идти с ней — и в Центр, и дальше. 

***

День выдался ясным: грохот в прозрачном воздухе разносился далеко за пределы долины. Шрам чувствовал, как подрагивает земля под ногами, медленно изменяясь по чужой воле. 

Лагерь сворачивался. Шрам шёл по утоптанной дороге к пропускному пункту и видел, как медленно опадают своды палаток. 

С северо-запада огромной, хищной змеёй ползла железная дорога, понукаемая разрядами алхимии. Уже наутро всех строителей вывезут на первом поезде, и тогда же прибудут солдаты, не строившие ничего, но готовые сражаться и отражать атаки.

— Очистить улицу! — зычно крикнул сержант Брош, и зеваки торопливо попятились. Альфонс Элрик звонко хлопнул в ладоши и припечатал к земле линии стилизованной пентаграммы. В воздухе запахло алхимией, и Шрам потёр руку, подаренную ему братом. Отметины на ней зудели. 

Груды мусора, обломки кирпичей, камни, глина, сваленные в кучи стройматериалы — всё это с противоестественным шелестом начало двигаться, вздымаясь стенами и протягиваясь перепонками перекрытий. Шрам сглотнул. Мышцы ног горели.

Бежать. Или убить. Ни того, ни другого делать было нельзя.

Дома-призраки вставали по неестественно точной линии, распахивали пустые оконные проёмы и разевали беззубые рты входных дверей. Разряды энергии с треском проходили по углам и сгибам, где материя принимала новую форму.

Альфонс выпрямился и вытер пот со лба. Шрам кивнул ему, не торопясь подходить.

Время снова утекало сквозь пальцы, как песок. По улицам сновали государственные алхимики, серьёзные и озабоченные, все как один молодые — до двадцати пяти. Никто из них не участвовал в Зачистке. 

Город давил на Шрама вырастающими стенами, монолитными, сложенными из мириадов плиточек. На строительство из камня и кирпича не оставалось времени. Аэруго, точно просыпающийся зверь, шевелилась за линией границы.

Шрам вышел в «старый» город и выдохнул. Здесь были целы здания, которые восстанавливались вручную. Здесь уже жили люди. Шрам поднырнул под бельевую верёвку и свернул в переулок, ведущий к лабиринту из глухих стен. Прохожих тут не бывало.

Мустанг нашёлся возле караульной вышки. Он рассеянно, но цепко смотрел на то, как снуют, запаковывая вещи, солдаты. 

Шрам проследил за его взглядом и увидел мальчишек, что с влажными глазами вертелись возле рядовых. На его глазах один из вчерашних кадетов быстро встрепал Дарге волосы, а потом отвернулся, неловко протирая глаза. Как это было… по-детски.

— Они ещё вернутся, — негромко сказал Рой вместо приветствия. 

— Чем скорее, тем лучше, — отозвался Шрам, отворачиваясь. — Сам понимаешь. Сейчас им будут даже рады. А вот те, кто приедут — чужаки вдвойне. Им придётся несладко.

— Именно поэтому я и остаюсь, — мягко напомнил Рой.

Шрам бы сам выгнал всех привычных аместрийцев — даже тех, кто неловко шутил с детишками и искренне старался помочь, — если бы это значило, что Мустанг с Хоукай останутся. Но от него не зависело практически ничего. Мустанга оставляли потому, что, согласно Директиве, у него сменялись приоритеты: на передний план выходила защита рубежей.

Хоукай оставалась, потому что оставался Мустанг.

Часть строителей оставалась, потому что работы по восстановлению строений и возведению укреплений всё равно необходимо было проводить.

Шрам вздохнул и почти незаметно кивнул одному из рядовых, маршировавшему мимо них с подозрительно мокрыми глазами. Пацан вытаращился, а затем лихорадочно отдал честь. Вид он приобрёл весьма огорошенный.

Шрам стоял рядом с Мустангом, и чувствовал его локоть рядом со своим боком — как полосу приглушенного пламени. Он пробовал это пламя на вкус. Он разжигал его прикосновениями. Он грел его у себя на груди. 

— Ты сам-то собрался? — Шрам подчёркнуто не смотрел на него, дышал пыльным воздухом. 

— Ещё с утра. — Рой покосился на него и снова перевёл взгляд на споро снующих аместрийцев. 

Он оставался, но Шрам чувствовал, что это ненадолго. 

Рой Мустанг — самый влиятельный кандидат на пост фюрера. Он смотрел в будущее остановившимся взглядом, и Шрам понимал, что его не остановила бы ни слепота, ни паралич, ничего — кроме, возможно, смерти.

Время убегало, каждая секунда ложилась на песок и становилась ещё одной песчинкой. Шрам не сомневался: скоро, очень скоро Мустанга будет не удержать. Войну с Аэруго выиграют, к Аместрису присоединится ещё один кусок, будет заключено перемирие... При любом варианте Мустанг выйдет победителем. Он не может проиграть.

Шрам чуть сдвинулся и прикоснулся локтем к локтю, единственной лаской, которую мог сейчас позволить. До конца войны с Аэруго оставалось ещё очень много — или очень мало, — но, сколько бы ни оставалось, это время принадлежало им. Поэтому он согласился переехать в дом, созданный противоестественной алхимией, и жить в окружении аместрийцев.

— Когда возвращается Хоукай? — спросил Шрам, рассеянно прикидывая на слух, насколько приблизился гул прокладываемой железной дороги.

— Согласно донесениям — через три часа. — Мустанг вздохнул, прижав руку к переносице. — Невероятно, правда?

Шрам промолчал, но ему стало холодно.

Три часа понадобилось, чтобы закончить прокладывать железную дорогу до наскоро оборудованной станции и позволить поезду с новым полком прибыть на место. 

Немыслимо. Невозможно.

Противоестественно.

«В зданиях, что мы построим алхимией, будут жить военные и служащие, присутствие которых необходимо на этом этапе, — вдохновлённо вещал Альфонс Элрик две недели назад, и глаза его горели золотом. — После того, как война закончится, мы уберём дома. На их месте сможем разбить парк...» 

«В пустыне? — язвительно спросил тогда Фарман. — Как ты это себе представляешь?» 

«О, в этих землях много воды, — улыбнулся тогда Альфонс. — Необходимо просто позвать её наверх. Это не так уж трудно…» 

Шрам знал, о чём думает сейчас Мустанг. Элрики, старший и младший, золотоглазые гениальные алхимики, последние осколки погибшего Ксеркса. Не люди даже — квинтэссенция. 

— Хорошо, что Хоэнхайм ничему их не учил, — глухо сказал Рой. — Хорошо, что... — Он замолчал.

Шрам вспомнил, что Эдвард смог постичь суть алхимической процедуры, основываясь на мельком виденных фрагментах развалин и смог раскрыть Врата Истины из желудка гомункула.

Благодарение великому Ишвале, что у него больше нет алхимии.

Солнце жарило с небес. От горизонта шло постоянное синее свечение. Шрам почти слышал, как расправляются переплетения металла и дерева, ложась на постамент из преобразованного песка. Каждые пять миль поезд сдвигали с места, и рельсы расстилались перед ним, как ковровая дорожка.

Шраму стало зябко.

За его спиной росли из песка дома, на месте которых вырастет сад в пустыне. А там, где вилось русло бывшей реки, снова будут сплавляться корабли. Шрам закрыл глаза. 

Сияющее будущее ужасало.

Приближался поезд.


End file.
